Cuando mi Sol se extinguió
by Mrs. Darcy HP
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que llegó a pasar esto? Maldita la hora en la que los presente y lo incité a continuar... ¿Qué pasa cuendo tu mejor amigo comienza a salir con tu mejor amiga?
1. Chapter 1

Cuando mi Sol se extinguió

**N/A: bueno antes de empezar a leer tienen que tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:**

**Todos son simples humanos normales sin algún poder extraordinario, Bella ha vivido en Forks desde siempre y los Cullen aún no han llegado de Alaska a Forks.**

**Cualquier duda, háganmela saber que yo con gusto la resolveré. Dejen reviews por favor.**

**Sin mas que decir... espero que les guste**.

* * *

**Cuando mi Sol se extinguió**

Capítulo 1

-Bella, eres la mejor amiga que pude encontrar.- me dijo Jacob durante una de las inútiles clases de inglés en las que el maestro no le importaba lo que hiciéramos siempre y cuando no lo molestáramos.

-Oh Jacob, tu también eres mi mejor amigo.- respondí con sinceridad.

-Eres como mi hermana, ¿puedo llamarte así, hermanita?-

-Por supuesto que si.- respondí conmovida.- De hecho me parece una idea genial, soy hija única y tu también eres como un hermano para mi.-

-Y ninguna de mis hermanas me comprende como tu.- continuó Jacob y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.- Nunca, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.-

-¿Lo prometes Jake?- pregunte mostrando mi evidente inseguridad, antes de entrar a la preparatoria no había tenido mucha suerte que digamos con los amigos.

-Lo prometo, promesa lobunos.- dijo Jacob Sonriendo haciendo alusión a la forma de prometer que los dos habían inventado haciendo referencia a nuestro animal favorito. Era nuestra forma especial de prometer por que las promesas lobunas no se podían romper por nada del mundo.

-Promesa lobuna.- confirme sonriendo.

Los días pasaban y yo estaba feliz, la preparatoria no era tan mala después de todo lo que me había imaginado debido al cambio que implicaba cambiar de la secundaria a la preparatoria, nueva escuela, nuevas responsabilidades y sobre todo, gente nueva, lo que implicaba tratar de hacer amigos nuevamente.

Afortunadamente había encontrado tres amigas increíbles: Angela, Lauren y Jessica; el tipo de amigas en las que sabes que puedes confiar para cualquier cosas y siempre estarán para ti. Nos habíamos hecho amigas desde el primer día de clases y desde entonces nos habíamos vuelto inseparables. Por otro lado estaba Jacob, nunca podré explicarme como fue que nuestra relación se volvió tan especial, lo conocía mejor que a mi misma, si yo estaba triste, el sabía exactamente como hacerme sonreír de nuevo, era mi sol personal. Si el sufría yo sufría, su dolor mi dolor. Los dos éramos tan parecidos que de verdad parecíamos hermanos.

Cuando me di cuenta, el primer semestre ya se había pasado. La escuela era de lo mas divertida. De niña seria y tímida había pasado a ser un tornado a la n potencia en tan solo unos meses, junto con Lauren, Angela y Jessica me encargaba de hacer el salón un relajo total, claro no podía olvidarme de Mike, Ben y Tayler vaya que nos ayudaban en sacar de quicio los maestros. Por alguna extraña razón, qué aún no logro descifrar por que prácticamente apenas y estudiaba, mis calificaciones eran muy buenas, así que no me podían reprochar nada.

Ahora se viene la parte de la que, hasta hoy, me arrepiento como no tienen una idea.

Enero 2008

-Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- me preguntó Jacob durante una de las clases de inglés en las que nos sobraba tiempo para hablar.

-Lo que quieras Jake.-

-Bueno tu y yo somos los mejores amigos ¿cierto?-

-Cierto.- conteste mirándolo a los ojos.-

-Y bueno, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, ¿verdad?-

-Así es.- dije desconcertada.- Es una promesa lobuna. ¿Pero por qué me preguntas eso tan obvio?-

-Solo quería asegurarme de que no se te olvidara.- dijo Jacob por fin sonriendo.

-Nunca se me olvidara, ¿y a ti?-

-Nunca.-

No había entendido el significado de esta conversación hasta unos días después, cuando Jacob me confesó que hubo un memento en el que había confundido nuestra amistad con un enamoramiento, pero que se había dado cuenta en el momento adecuado. Afortunadamente nuestra amistad no se había visto afectada en absoluto, más bien crecía cada vez más.

Muchos dicen que cuando una chica le dice al chico que se le acaba de declarar: "Tu amistad es mas importante para mi." Es solo un pretexto, pero en mi caso no era mas que toda la verdad.

Febrero

-¿Entre tu y Jacob hay algo?- me preguntó Jessica durante una salida de chicas, Angela y Lauren dejaron de molestarse mutuamente para poner atención a nuestra conversación.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta Jess?- conteste confundida ya que el tema anterior no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando.

-Solo tengo curiosidad.- contestó Jess encogiéndose de hombros.- Como siempre que pueden están juntos , yo pensé que había algo que no nos habías contado.-

-Por favor, si Bella anduviera con Jacob, ya nos lo hubiera dicho.- dijo Angela.

-Así es.- contesté.- Ang tiene razón. Jacob es solo mi mejor amigo.

-¿Y a ti no te gusta el?- volvió a preguntar Jessica.- ¿No lo quieres?-

-No me gusta, y ¿si lo quiero? Lo amo, pero solo como un amigo.-

-Muy bien.- dijo Jessica.- ¿Vieron la ropa de Ashley en la escuela? La verdad me parece de muy mal gusto que...-

Fue impresionante en cambio de tema de Jessica, Lauren y Angela me miraron, yo me encogí de hombros, ellas hicieron lo mismo y le continuamos a Jess la plática sobre la horrible ropa de nuestra compañera Ashley.

No tenía ni la mas mínima idea sobre de que se trataba el breve interrogatorio de Jessica sobre mi relación con Jacob. No fue necesario mucho tiempo para que todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaran.

El miércoles siguiente estaba con Jake en uno de los descansos después de clases.

-Bells, tengo algo que decirte.- me dijo Jacob.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté muerta de la curiosidad.

-Bien, te lo voy a decir directamente, no me iré con rodeos.- Jacob tomó aire.- Me gusta Jessica y quiero pedirle que sea mi novia.

Me quede en shock, en ese momento llegó el profesor y Jacob tenía que irse a su lugar.

-En el siguiente descanso me dices que opinas.-

Yo asentí con la cabeza y el se fue a su lugar.

¿Qué Jake piensa pedirle a Jessica que sea su novia? Creo que ya entiendo el comportamiento de Jessica del viernes pasado. ¿Acaso habían estado flirteando sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta?

Que mi mejor amigo anduviera con una de mis mejores amigas me parecía maravilloso. ERROR. Estaba totalmente equivocada.

* * *

**Bueno, así empieza Cuando mi Sol se extinguió. Si les gusta háganmelo saber con reviews para saber si lo continúo. Cuídense mucho. Nos leemos...**

**Mrs. Darcy Hp**


	2. Chapter 2

Era una buena idea, ¿no?, esta bien solo para las chicas que son buenas amigas y tienen buenos sentimientos, pero Bella, ¿cuándo vas a entender que las demás personas no son como tu?

En fin, a finales de febrero Jessica y Jacob comenzaron a salir, creo que en el fondo pensé que no sería nada serio, al fin y al cabo los dos parecían ser tan diferentes uno del otro.

Los tres meses siguientes se fueron volando y cuando me di cuenta ya había acabado el ciclo escolar y estaba a punto de entrar a segundo de preparatoria.

Las vacaciones de verano fueron divertidas, innumerables salidas con las chicas; pero las vacaciones estaban a punto de acabar y yo aún no veía a Jacob. Un día me sorprendió llamando a la casa.

-Hola.- contesté.

-Hola Bells.- dijo.

-¡Jake!- exclamé en el momento en que reconocí su voz.- Que milagro, pensé que ya no vivías.-

-Lo siento Bells, se que últimamente no has tenido noticias mías. No volverá a suceder.-

-Esta bien Jake. ¿Qué has hecho en tus vacaciones?-

-No gran cosa de hecho, solo pasar tiempo con Jess.-

-Oh eso esta muy bien.- dije.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verte Bells.-

-Y yo a ti Jake.-

-Deberíamos salir uno de estos días, antes de regresar a la escuela.- sugirió.

-¿Vendrá Jessica?- pregunte por curiosidad, simplemente no quería hacer mal tercio.

-No sería lo mismo hermanita, quiero platicar contigo.

-Esta bien, pero ¿seguro a ella no le molesta?- dije recordando que Jessica solía ser muy celosa.

-¿Qué tal si no se lo decimos?- propuso Jacob después de meditarlo unos segundos.

Terminaron las vacaciones y tenía que regresar a la escuela. Desafortunadamente Jacob y yo no compartíamos ni una sola clase juntos. Hicimos hasta lo imposible por poder cambiar nuestro horario para que al menos coincidiera una sola hora a la semana pero se habían puesto tan exigentes en la dirección que nuestros intentos fueron en vano.

Los días pasaban, pero a pesar de las complicaciones Jacob y yo encontrábamos al menos diez minutos en los que podríamos conversar apenas un poco. La mayoría de las veces era Jacob el que me buscaba cerca de los casilleros, yo había preferido no buscarlo por si lo encontraba demasiado "ocupado" con Jessica. Durante los almuerzos no podíamos conversar demasiado por que yo me sentaba con Angela, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tayler y Ben, y Jacob con sus amigos Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil y Embrey.

Hacía ya varios días desde que no me había encontrado con Jacob y bueno Jess no me daba la información que yo necesitaba. Hasta que un día el me encontró en mi casillero en uno de los descansos entre clases.

-¡Jake! ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunté extrañada al ver la cara de mi mejor amigo.

-No es nada.- dijo Jacob tratando de ocultar su mejilla derecha que estaba totalmente roja y un rasguño que se extendía por su cuello.

-Por favor no me digas que no es nada.- dije retirándole la mano de la cara.- ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-No es para tanto Bella.-

-Jacob Black.- dije poniendo mis manos en la cintura.- Dime quien te hizo esto.-

-Esta bien Bella, te lo voy a decir pero no quiero que hagas un secándolo.- dijo Jacob.

-Estoy esperando.- exigí.

-Ok, fue Jess.-

-¿Jessica? ¿Pero por qué?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Ay hermanita por favor no me hagas decírtelo.... Esta bien, esta bien, te lo diré pero deja de mirarme de esa forma, no me gusta cuando me ves así. Bueno es que últimamente Jessica y yo hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas.-

-¿Problemas? ¿Y eso?-

-Bueno ya sabes como es Jess de celosa.- dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero no tiene por que hacerte esto.- dije muy molesta Jessica aunque fuera su novia no tenía por que pegarle. Jacob se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y ahora quién es la pobre chica que se tendrá que cuidar de ella?-

Jacob miró hacia otro lado y murmuró algo que no entendí.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Oh Bells, ¿por qué no puedo ocultarte nada? Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Jess. ¿Promesa lobuna?-

-No prometeré nada hasta que no me lo digas Jacob.-

-Esta bien, esta bien. Jessica esta celosa por que paso mucho tiempo contigo.-

Sentí como mi boca se iba abriendo poco a poco. Pero si Jessica no me había comentada absolutamente nada. O sea, había golpeado a mi mejor amigo por mi culpa. Pero, un momento, ¿por qué Jessica estaría celosa de mi? Apenas y podía hablar con Jacob diez minutos al día.

-Tengo que aclarar esto con ella.- dije inmediatamente.

-No, Bella, no tienes que hacerlo. Lo tengo bajo control.-

-Si claro Jake, ya veo que lo tienes bajo control. Mejor aclaro esto, no quiero que se hagan mas grandes las cosas y perder a una amiga como Jessica.-

-Esta bien, pero por favor Bells no le digas que yo te dije. ¿Si?-

-No te preocupes Jake.- le dijo tome mi bolsa y me despedí de mi amigo para ir en busca de Jessica.

No me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla estaba con Mike y con Lauren cerca de la cafetería.

-Hola chicos.- dije cuando llegue a donde ellos estaban.

-Hola Bella.- me saludaron todos.

-Jess, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- pregunte sin saber en realidad como aclarar las cosas con ella sin hacer evidente que había hablado con Jake.

-Claro Bella.- dijo Jessica y se separó de grupo.

-Nos vemos luego chicos.- me despedí de Mike y de Lauren.

Caminamos hacía el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- preguntó Jessica.

-Va en serio lo de Jacob ¿verdad?- dije exprimiéndome el cerebro.

-A mi me parece que si.- dijo Jess.- Por eso Bella, también quería preguntarte algo.-

-¿Qué cosa Jess?-

-Quiero hacerte la misma pregunta que te hice hace algunos meses. ¿A ti no te gusta Jacob verdad?-

-Oh Jess por supuesto que no.- dijo agradecida en mis adentros por que fue Jessica la que sacó el tema.- Eso debe de quedarte claro, entre Jacob y yo no hay nada mas que amistad.- continué mirándola a los ojos.

-Te creo.- dijo Jessica y me sonrió.- Bueno, antes de que llegaras Mike, Lauren y yo estábamos planeando lo que haríamos para el cumpleaños de Angela, ¿qué te parece si....-

Bueno con eso era suficiente, ¿no es así? Le deje las cosas claras, según yo. Había sido completamente sincera con Jessica con respecto a lo de Jacob, esperaba que con eso se terminaran las complicaciones. De nuevo que equivocada estaba.

Mejor no aburrirlos con lo rutinaria que era mi vida, de mi casa a la escuela, de la escuela a la casa para hacer tareas y los fines de semana eran de salidas con mis amigos. No se habían presentado problemas, o al menos que yo me enterara.

Lo que yo no sabía era que Jacob y Jessica tenían cada vez mas problemas por mi cusa. Parecía que la inseguridad de Jessica no le había permitido creerme lo que le había dicho ya dos veces y con toda sinceridad. Por supuesto, ella no me lo decía; Jessica seguía siendo toda ternura y una amiga ejemplar para mi; mientras tanto yo sentía que Jacob se alejaba cada vez mas.

Terminó mi segundo curso sin muchas complicaciones, nada comparado a lo que se me vendrían en el que seguía.

En el momento en el que comenzaron las vacaciones de verano, Reneé enfermó y mi vida dio un giro completamente, era una depresión permanente. En mi casa no había nadie con quien pudiera desahogarme, sin embargo mi sol personal no dejaba de brillar para mi. Siempre que lo necesitaba estaba ahí para mi, solo hacía falta levantar el teléfono y marcar su número. Había veces en las que ninguno de los dos decía nada, o yo solo lloraba y el me escuchaba, pero eso era de una gran ayuda para mi.

Cuando entré a mi ultimo año, ahora si las cosas se complicaron. La enfermedad de Reneé me tenía sumida en una depresión y desesperación pero era buena ocultándolo tratando de poner siempre una sonrisa a todo, no quería que se dieran cuenta de mi verdadera debilidad, el único que realmente sabía lo que sucedía dentro de mi era Jacob, pero eso no me serviría de consuelo por mucho tiempo.

Apenas dos meses después de haber comenzado el curso, sucedió algo que me rompió el corazón. Una tarde platicaba con Jacob por la red de chat por Internet. Tenía algunas semanas desde que habíamos hablando en serio, pero de repente comenzó a decirme lo peor que yo podía escuchar en esos momentos.

"Bella, tengo algo que decirte... Es verdad, no he podido buscarte y creo que de ahora en adelante. Solo te diré que Jessica no ha cambiado y yo ya no quiero tener mas problemas. Creo que es lo mejor para todos. Nunca olvides que siempre serás mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y que siempre te querré".

Así es mi mejor amigo me había abandonado por su novia en los momentos en los que yo mas lo necesitaba. Después de esta conversación no esperarían que yo me portara como si nada con Jessica, pero ella siguió su costumbre de aparentar que no sucedía nada. Obviamente eso me hizo enfurecer más. Angela y Lauren se enteraron de lo que había sucedido pero yo les dije, mas bien les exigí que no quería que se metieran en esto, ya que el problema era entre Jessica y yo, pero claro como mis amigas siempre me hacen caso no dudaron ni un momento en darme la razón a mi alejarse completamente de Jessica, al fin y al cabo, ellas mejor que nadie sabían lo que en realidad había sucedido.

Esto aparentemente hizo que Jacob se enojara de una manera en la que jamás se había enojado conmigo. Casi al terminar una clase me mandó un mensaje al celular en el que me reclamo de que por mi cumpla Jessica se había quedado sin amigos y que en realidad nuestra amistad no valía tanto. Esto último fue lo que me destrozó y no pude mas. Todo lo que me había guardado durante meses estaba a punto de salir, y peor que salir, exploté. Pero literalmente exploté, salí lo mas rápido que pude de la clase para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando inconsolablemente. Corría por los pasillos de la escuela sin poder ver absolutamente nada por las estúpidas lágrimas que prendían de mis ojos.

Seguía corriendo hasta que me estrelle con un chico que también iba distraído leyendo una hoja de papel.

Los dos caímos al suelo, pero el se levantó primero, me tendió una mano que yo tomé y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

-Lo siento.- dije.- Iba muy distraída y no te vi.- trataba de secarme las lágrimas desesperadamente para poder ver claramente a quien me estaba disculpando.

-No la culpa es mía.- dijo el chico.- Yo también iba distraído.- entonces se percato de mis ojos.- Oh no, ¿te he hecho daño?-

-No para nada.- dije y por fin pude ver al chico.

Demonios ¿por qué cuando me encuentro con un chico guapísimo, que digo guapísimo, parece un Dios griego, tengo que verme fatal? Seguro mis ojos están hinchadísimos.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si te refieres a esto.- señalé mis ojos.- No ha sido tu culpa.-

-Me alegro que no haya sido mi culpa, pero de quién haya sido, mejor debe de preocuparse. Soy Edward Cullen.- dijo y me estiró la mano para que la estrechara, yo por supuesto lo hice.

-Bella Swan.- dije medio embobada.

-Soy nuevo, acabo de llegar de Alaska y estoy algo perdido. ¿Sabes dónde queda el aula de historia III?- dijo Edward sonriéndome.

Era la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-De hecho es la clase a la que tengo que ir ahora. Podemos ir juntos si tu quieres.- ¿de donde saqué el valor para preguntarle eso a un chico como aquel? No lo se.

-Me encantaría.- contestó Edward sinceramente.

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el final de clases y los dos nos encaminamos al aula de Historia III iniciando una conversación.

Tal vez después de todo lo malo que me había estado pasando, por fin iba a pasar algo bueno

* * *

**Bueno creo que no les gustó por que no me dejaron ni un solo review pero bueno, no me gusta dejar mis fic sin terminar, asi que aqui esta. Basicamente fue un desahogo mental. Si a alguién lo lee por favor dejenme un review, por que estoy muy desanimada**.


	3. Chapter 3

-Así que, ¿por qué dejaste Alaska para venir a Forks?.- dije exprimiendome el cerebro para que la conversación con el hermoso Edward no terminara tan rápido mientras caminabamos al aula de Historia III, la única clase que no compartía con mis amigos y "amigos".

-Bueno, mi papá es doctor y lo trasladaron al hospital de aqui.- dijo Edward abriendome la puerta del aula y dejándome pasar primero.

-¿Y a ti te molestó tenerte que cambiar de casa, escuela, dejar a tus amigos?- le pregunté.

Casi nadie había llegado al salón, así que teníamos oportunidad de escoger el lugar en el que nos sentaríamos.

-Ya no.- dijo Edward y volvió a sonreirme.

Estoy segura de que me sonrojé, pero también le sonreí.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- me preguntó un poco avergonzado.

-Claro que si.- contesté dirigiendome a una de las dos bancas que estaban vacías en la parte de atrás del aula.- Puedes permanecer conmigo el tiempo que quieras y logresoportarme. Haber, déjame ver tu horario.-

Me entregó la hoja de papel que iba leyendo cuando nos encontramos y la compare con mi horario. ¡Genial, verdaderamente genial! Estaba en todas mis clases, mi día estaba mejorando.

-Me parece que tenemos el mismo horario.- dije tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible.

-Eso es genial.- dijo Edward también dandole un vistazo a mi horario.- Podrás ayudarme, claro, si tu quieres.-

-Por supuesto que te ayudare, al principio esta escuela fue aterradora para mi, y eso que estuve aqui desde el principio, no puedo imaginarme como es para ti.-

-Ya lo dijiste.- dijo Edward.- Ya no podrás deshacerte de mi tan facilmente.-

Eso a mi me parecía algo realmente bueno. Yo solo le sonreí, no se me ocurria nada inteligente que decir. En ese momento el profesor entró al salón y tuvimos que guardar silencio.

Al terminar la clase, ya era hora del almuerzo así que como no sabía que haría Edward, le pregunte si quería comer conmigo, el respondió que si, así que fuimos a la cafeteria, llenamos nuestras bandejas con comida y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban vacías en la cafetería.

Estaba contandole a Edward acerca de lo malvado que podía llegar a ser el profesor de literatura cuando sentí la mirada de alguien clavada en mi. Alce la vista y vi que eran Angela y Lauren que me observaban sonriendo a unos cuantos metros de donde estabamos sentados. No hizo falta que las invitara a sentarse con nosotros por que en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban sentadas a ambos lados de mi.

-Hola Bella.- dijo Angela.

-Hola chicas.- dije y como las dos me veían insistentemente, continue.- Quiero presentares a Edward Cullen, acaba de llegar de Alaska. Edward, ellas son Angela y Lauren.-

-Es un placer conocerlas.- dijo Edward sonriendoles a las dos chicas.

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo Lauren.

-El placer es mio.- dijo Angela, miró un momento a Edward y luego se dirigió hacia mi.- Bells, ¿qué pasó en la clase de Biología? Saliste corriendo antes de que terminara la clase.-

Edward me miró inquisitivamente y yo le implore con la mirada para que no mencionara de que me había encontrado llorando, al parecer lo entendió, por que me guiñó un ojo y le dió un trago a su refresco.

-Si amiga.- dijo Lauren.- Te buscamos por todos lados.-

-Bueno, es que me fui directamente a mi clase de Historia y fue ahí donde me encontre a Edward.- contesté tratando de salirme por la evasiva.

-Y fue una suerte para mi, o si no, no podría haber llegado a ninguna de mis clases.- intervinó Edward.

-Oh.- dijo Angela.

Ella me conocía muy bien, tal vez no tan bien como Jacob, pero bueno es de Angela de quien hablamos. Angela era una chica muy observadora y muy especial, había que saber como tratarla, si eras su amiga, era la persona mas linda que podría haber, pero si eras su enemiga, era mejor que te andaras con cuidado por que podía llegar a ser muy agresiva e hiriente con lo que decía. Pero ella era junto con Lauren, que era la mas pacífica de las tres, mis mejores amigas; así que Angela sabía que a pesar de haberme encontrado a ese hermoso chico, algo extraño había pasado.

-Pero aun no nos has dicho por que te saliste antes de que acabara la clase.- continuó Angela.

No pude contestar por que en ese momento alguién mas se había acercado a nuestra mesa.

-Bella.- dijo Jessica.- ¿Podríamos hablar por favor?-

-No puede ser posible.- se burló Angela.

-Angela por favor, no te metas.- dijo Jessica.- Eso debiste de haber hecho desde el principio.-

-Mira Jessica "mala amiga, sigo pensando que yo no hice nada" Stalin.- dijo Angela.- Sera mejor que le vayas bajando, tu me conoces y sabes lo mala que puedo ser si me quieres como enemiga.-

-¿Tu no vas a decir nada amiga?- dijo Jessica dirigiendose a Lauren.

-Me enseñaron que si no podía decir nada lindo, mejor me quedara callada.- dijo Lauren y solo miro a sus amigas.

-De todas formas, no vine a hablar con ustedes.- dijo Jessica alzando las cejas.- ¿Bella?-

-Tendrá que ser en otro momento Jess.- dije, la verdad es que yo no quería tener problemas con nadie.- Le prometí a Edward que lo acompañaría a su siguiente clase.-

-Esta bien.- dijo Jessica mirando por primera vez a Edwrad.- Te buscare mas tarde entonces.-

-Si asi lo quieres.- dije y Jessica se dirigió a la salida de la cafeteria.

Era obvio que no se quedaría en la cafetería, después de todo ya no tenía amigos con quien sentarse e ir a sentarse con Jacob no era una opción por que el estaba almorzando con sus amigos Jared, Paul, Embrey y Quil que tampoco eran los fanáticos número uno de Jessica. Ellos siempre me habían dicho que Jessica era una mala influencia para Jacob, que lo había cambiado para mal, pero yo como una tonta la había defendido de lo que me habían dicho los chicos, pero al fin y al cabo ellos habían tenido la razón todo el tiempo sobre que Jessica era una manipuladora. Pero ellos tenían una ventaja, eran hombres, así que Jessica no podía sentirse amenazada por ellos y prohibirle a Jacob que los viera.

Después de ver como Jessica salía de la cafetería mi mirada se encontró con la de Jacob, pero el inmediatamente la aparto y bajo la mirada para seguir hablando con Quil quien en el momento en que se dió cuenta de a quien había visto Jacob me sonrió para infundirme ánimo yo le devolvi una mirada triste y me volvía hacia mi comida.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver esto.- dije dirigiendome a Edward.

-No te preocupes Bella.- dijo Edward.- ¿Fue por ella?-

-No solo por ella.- dije.

-Si no quieres contarmelo esta bien.- continuó Edward.

-Lo hare, solo que no aqui.- dije y le señale a Edward como varios de los que estaban en las mesas de los lados me veían muy interesados.

-Oh.- dijo Edward notandolos.- Entiendo.-

-No puedo creer que todavía se atreva a venir y decir...- empezaba a despotricar Angela.

-Pense que la golpearías Ang.- le dije a mi amiga.

-Yo también.- contestó Angela.- Pero no quería que Edward pensara que soy muy agresiva.-

-Oh creeme que no se me habría pasado por la cabeza.- rió el chico.

Las tres también reimos.

-Angela, te he dicho que tienes que respirar profundamente y canalizar tu agresividad hacia otras cosas.- dijo Lauren que era la que siempre trataba de controlar a Angela.

-Oh vamos Lau, sabes que eso sera imposible.- dije.

El profesor de Matemáticas jamás llego a clase, lo que me dió oportunidad de contarle a Edward que era lo que me había estado sucediendo en los ultimos días. Cuando termine, el ya estaba planeando la forma de golpear a Jacob y de ver la forma de hacerle pagar a Jessica por lo que me había hecho. Ya estaba dispuesto ayudar a Angela en lo que fuera necesario. Sabía que era demasiado rápido para contarle mis problemas, o sea lo había conocido hace apenas unas horas, pero algo me decía que podía confiar en el y sentía como si lo conociera desde siempre.

Los días pasaron y Edward no se había hartado de mi, así que iba conmigo a todos lados. Entre él, Lauren y Angela no me dejaban deprimirme, por que bueno, no puedo negarlo extrañaba demasiado a Jacob.

Aproximadamente una semana después de lo del mensaje Jacob fue a buscarme. Yo estaba con Edward en los jardines de la escuela cuando Jacob se acercó a donde estabamos.

-Bells, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Jacob.- A solas.-

Por unos segundos pareció como si Edward le fuera a pegar un puñetazo en la cara a Jacob, pero se controló.

-Creo que te vere en el estacionamiento Bella.- dijo Edward, ese día le había prometido que lo ayudaría a desempacar.

-Ed no...- empece a decir pero Edward me miró y me sonrió.

-No te preocupes Bella, te espero por alla.- dijo Edwrad, le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Jacob y se fue.

-¿Qué quieres Jacob?- empece a decir. -¿Hay algo que se te olvido ponerme en el mensaje?-

-Bella por favor, estaba muy enojado cuando mande ese mensaje.- dijo Jacob.

-¿Y eso justifica que hayas sido tan cruel conmigo? No lo creo Jacob.-

-Lo se y me arrepiento mucho. Creeme que ya después lo pense y me di cuenta de que tenías toda la razón.-

-Te diste cuenta muy tarde.- dije tratando de ser un poco inflexifble, no lo hiba a perdonar tan facilmente, pero bueno, no alucines Bella, aun no te pide perdón.- Dejame decirte una cosa Jacob Black. Yo no tuve la culpa de absolutamente nada y de eso estoy absolutamente segura. Cuando por internet me dijiste que te ibas a alejar de mi, lo entendí, no voy a negar que me dolió, por que si me dolió y mucho, pero no dije absolutamente nada. No te reclame a ti ni a Jessica, precisamente por que no quería tener problemas.-

-Bella, yo...-

-No, dejame terminar Jacob.- dije tratando de contener las lagrimas. Demonios, ¿por qué cuando me enfadaba tenía que llorar? Lo odiaba por que me hacía parecer débil.

-Y también quiero que sepas que en ningún momento quise poner a Lauren y Angela en contra de Jessica, ellas solas se enteraron y tomaron su decisión, pense que me conocías mejor que eso.-

-Lo se Bella, tienes toda la razón.- dijo Jacob. -Por eso quiero...- sonó la campana. -Demonios, tengo que presentar un examen. Te buscare después, por que esto no se puede quedar así.-

-Como quieras.- dije.

-Adiós Bella.- dijo, me dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habíamos aclarado las cosas? ¿Ya estabamos bien? No lo se. No tengo ni idea de como está mi relación con Jacob, la ultima platica que tuvimos solo me confundió mas. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos? Y ahora, otro dilema, en tres días es el cumpleaños de Jacob, tengo su regalo desde hace meses. ¿Debería darselo?

* * *

**Aqui un nuevo capitulo. No dejen de decirme que les parece y aconsejen a Bella (a mi), ¿qué debe de hacer, le da su regalo a Jacob o lo tira y se olvida de el?**

**JaquelineM: muchas gracias por mi primer review.**

**Tachi: gracias, gracias, gracias y mas gracias. bueno Reneé se enfermo de cáncer, por eso Bella estaba tan deprimida y lo de Jessica; por eso Bella estaba tan sacada de onda, si Jessica era tan superficial y tan mala persona no era posible que su mejor amigo se pudiera "enamorar de alguién así. El chiste es que todas lleguen a odiar a Jessica.**

**Chibik-Lady: estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que Jessica es una psicópata, peor bueno hay que esperar a que Jake se de cuenta. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme.**

**Malavik: gracias por dejarme un review y bueno Jake no parece Jake por que la malvada de Jessica lo cambió, hay que esperar a que Jake se de cuenta de lo que le estan haciendo.**

**Damon is mine: es raro, lo se.**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Acaso estas tonta o qué sucede contigo?- me regañaba Angela el lunes a la hora del almuerzo. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Ang, lo hice ya no hay vuelta atrás.- dije, sabía que si le decía a Angela lo que iba a hacer con respecto al regalo de Jacob no me lo hubiera dejado hacer.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Jacob y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, después de casi quemar su regalo y después de una larga charla con Edward había decidido darle el regalo. Al fin y al cabo, como me había dicho Edward, lo había comprado para el y mucho antes de que nuestra amistad se hubiera terminado. Por que era obvio que eso era lo que había sucedido. Había esperado todo el fin de semana a que Jacob me llamara o que buscara pero mi espera había sido en vano. Y yo ultimamente me había vuelto muy orgullosa, asi que yo no lo iba a ir a buscar. Si a el le interesaba, el me buscaría, además no pensaba derramar una sola lágrima mas por él.

Así que como mi ultima acción había decidido, con ayuda de Edward que se había vuelto un gran amigo y gran consejero (obviamente nunca sustituiría a Jacob), darle el regalo, pero como no era lo suficientemente valiente como para darselo en persona decidí llegar temprano ese día y Edward me acompañó a dejarlo al locker de Jacob, afortunadamente no había combiado la contraseña de su candado y lo pude abrir facilmente. Pero de eso ya habían pasado cuatro horas y aún no sabía nada de Jake, seguramente estaría celebrando con Jessica.

-Pero es que Bella, no te entiendo.- dijo Angela suspirando.

-Es fácil.- dijo Lauren.- Bella simplemente no quieren que las cosas terminen mal por ella, ya sera la culpa de Jacob si no se da cuenta de todo lo que esta perdiendo por alguien que no vale la pena.-

-Fue exactamente lo que le dije a Bella.- dijo Edward.

-Y que bueno que lo hiciste.- dijo Lauren dándole la razón. -Por cierto se han dado cuenta de que Jacob ya no come con Quil, Embry, Jared y Paul.-

-Seguramente esta con Jessica.- dije sin evitar apretar los dientes.

-Que patetica.- exclamo Angela.- Su novio tiene que dejar a sus amigos para que su novia no se que sola por que no es capaz de retener una amistad.-

-Si es muy patético.- confirmó Edward.

Podría ser patético, pero mas patético es que aún me importaba.

Iba caminando hacia mi locker, me había escabullido de Edaward, Angela y Lauren diciendoles que los vería en unos minutos en el estacionamientp. La verdad es que en esos momentos quería estar sola.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando escuche que me llamaban.

-¡Bella!- me di la vuelta para ver quien me estaba gritando era Quil. -Espera.-

-Hola Quil.- dije deteniendome para esperar a que el chico me alcanzara.

-¿Cómo has estado?- me preguntó cuando llegó a mi lado.

-He estado mejor.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Entiendo.- dijo Quil sabiendo exactamente a que me refería.

.¿Y tu cómo has estado?- pregunté.

-Bueno, verás no eres la única afectada por la situación.- contestó el chico con voz triste.

-Me lo imaginaba.-

-No te preocupes Bella, Jake tarde o temprano se dará cuenta.-

-Ya no me importa Quil.-

El me miro por unos momentos pero decidió decirme otra cosa.

-Bueno si en realidad no te importa irás a la fiesta que estoy organizando. Antes de que me digas que no Bella, escuchame.-

-Esta bien.-

-No solo es por Jake, por si no lo recuerdas, mi cumpleaños es la proxima semana pero como esos días estaremos en examenes prefiero hacerla esta viernes.-

-Claro que recordaba que sería tu cumpleaños.- y era verdad, conocía a Quil practicamente desde la guardería y había asistido a todas sus fiestas de cumpleaños.- Nunca me los pierdo.-

-Pues mas te vale que esta no sea la excepcion Bella.-

¿Qué podía decir? No podía fallarle a Quil.

-Esta bien Quil, iré.-

-Bien, te espero en mi casa el viernes por la noche, puedes llevar a quien quieras, de todas formas les avisare a Angela y a Lauren.-

-Ahi estare.- le dije a Quil sonriendole.-

-Bueno nos vemos luego Bella.-

-Adios Quil.- me despedí y vi como el chico se alejaba hacia el patio.

-Tardaste mucho.- dijo Edward cuando llegué al estacionamiento.

-Lo siento, es solo que me encontre a Quil en el camino para aca.- dije subiendo a mi auto, los cuatro iríamos a casa de Lauren a estudiar para los próximos exámenes. -Por cierto, mas les vale no tener planes para este viernes. ¿Alguno los tiene?-

-No.- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno pues ya los tienen.- dije arrancando el coche.

-¿Y se puede saber que haremos?- preguntó Lauren.

-Iremos a la fiesta de Quil.- respondí.- ¿No tienen algun problema?-

-No.- volvieron a responder los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Además no puedes ir sola.- dijo Angela.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Edward.

-Digamos que Bella no puede ir a una fiesta sola por que...- comenzó a decir Angela.

-No lo digas.- le rogué a Angela.

Angela y Lauren se rieron.

-Ya se.- dijo Edward.- Te pones muy "feliz".

Esta vez Angela y Lauren no solo rieron, se carcajearon y yo solo me sonrojé.

* * *

Hola

Se que es muy cortito el capitulo, también se que me tarde mucho en subirlo pero como que tenía un bloqueo asi que si tienen alguna idea haganmela saber por favor sería de mucha ayuda, además de que tuve examenes de periodo y ahora estaoy en examenes semestrales ooww que miedo, entonces estoy muy estresada. Pero ya pronto tendran un mejor capitulo.

Gracias a todas las que me dejan reviews, me alegran el día. Por favor no dejen de hacerlo.

Nos leemos...

HP


	5. Chapter 5

El viernes llegó muy rápido. Afortunadamente mis amigos me acompañarían a la fiesta de Quil. La verdad no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que paso después de la una de la madrugada asi que les contaré la versión de Edward, Angela y Lauren.

Angela y Lauren pasaron la tarde en mi casa donde nos arreglamos y mas tarde Edward pasó por nosotras. Mis papás me habían dado permiso de ir a dormir a casa de Angela junto con Lauren, lo que ellos no sabían era que los papás de Angela no estaban en el pueblo. Cuando llegamos, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo.

Al primero al que vimos fue a Quil que se acercó inmediatamente con nosotros a darnos una bebida de la cual no estaba segura de su origen, pero bueno, tengo dieciocho años y estoy en una fiesta, tambien estoy deprimida asi que me la tome.

-Que bueno que vinieron chicos.- dijo Quil entregandonos a cada uno la bebida sospechosa.

-Gracias por la invitación.- dijo Edward que no había tenido dificultad para hacer amigos en la escuela, claro que había evitado totalmente a Jacob y a Jessica.

-Estan en su casa.- dijo Quil muy sonriente.

La música estaba a todo volumen así que era muy difícil mantener una conversación. Así que optamos por ponernos a bailar, nos dirijimos rapidamente a donde estaban Embrey, Jared, Paul, Leah y nos unimos a ellos.

La estaba pasando muy bien bailando con todos mis amigos hasta que...

-¡Hola a todos!- exclamó Jessica desde la puerta con Jacob detrás de ella.

-Demonios todo iba tan bien.- murmuró Angela.- Como le encanta llamar la atención.-

Pero la verdad es que nadie la había tomado en cuenta. Todos volvieron inmediatamente a lo que estaban haciendo. Ella hizo como si todos la hubieran voleado a ver y saludado. Tomó la mano de Jacob y se dirigieron con Quil, quien le dedico una gran sonrisa a Jacob pero no a Jessica.

-Hermano, que bueno que viniste, puedes tomar lo quieras y bueno, que te diviertas.- dijo Quil.

-Gracias Quil.- contestó Jacob.

Quil miró a Jessica con el ceño fruncido y después se dirigió a donde estábamos nosotros sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra a Jessica.

-¿Por qué es tan grosero conmigo Jake?- preguntó Jessica.

-No lo se Jess.- dijo Jacob, pero claro que sabía por que Quil era tan grosero.

Yo me les había quedado viendo, gran error. Jacob sintió mi mirada y me volteó a ver, nuestras miradas se cruzaron un solo segundo pero yo desvié la mía inmediatamente para seguir bailando con mis amigos.

En una media hora, lo que había tomado me había hecho efecto y yo necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

-Voy al baño.- les dije a mis amigas.

-Voy contigo.- dijo Angela.

-Yo también.- dijo Lauren.

-¿Por qué las mujeres siempre van al baño juntas?- preguntó Edward.

-Es un misterio que jamás podremos revelar.- dijo Embrey y siguieron bailando mientras las chicas y yo nos dirigiamos al baño.

-Genial, ¿por que siempre hay fila?- preguntó Angela.

-Espero que no tarden.- dije practicamnete bailando.

-¿Vieron como viene Jessica vestida?- preguntó Lauren.

-Si.- dijo Angela, tipico de nosotras, nos empezaba a caer mal alguien e inmediatamente empezabamos a hablar mal de ese alguien. -Como ya sabe que tiene a Jacob seguro ya no hace nada por arreglarse.-

-Vamos.- imploraba yo para que avanzara la fila. Solo 3 personas mas.

-Pues yo no creo que lo tenga tan seguro.- dijo Lauren. -¿No vieron como Jacob te busco en cuanto llegó?-

-No lo vi.- contesté sinceramente. -!Por fin!- entre rápidamente al baño y nuestra conversación se quedó pendiente hasta que salí. -¿Ustedes no van a entrar?-

Mis dos amigas negaron lo cabeza y las tres nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia nuestros amigos.

-Además Bella, el no ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegó.- dijo Angela.

-Por favor Ang, el viene con su novia.- dije y en ese momento pasaba un chico con varias bebidas, le quite una y me la tome toda de un trago.

Media hora (y cuatro tragos) después:

-Oh!! Amo esa canción.- dije.

Me apresuré para integrarme con mis amigos que estaban bailando, por que por tercera vez en la noche había tenido que ir al baño. Estaba sonando la canción de Lady Gaga Just Dance. Fue tanta mi prisa por llegar que me tropeze y mi carita hubiera dado contra el suelo si no hubiera sido por Edward y por Sam que alcanzaron a salvarme.

-Creo que la canción describe muy bien la situación de Bella.- dijo Sam.

_I love this record baby but I can´t see straight any more. Keep it cool what´s the name of this club? I can´t remember but it´s allright, allright. Just dance..._

-Claro que no Sam.- dije sosteniendome de los dos chicos. -Es solo, que estoy algo mareada. Por cierto, ¿quién pusó ese escalón ahí?-

Edward y Sam rieron y en ese momento me alcanzaron Angela y Lauren a quienes había dejado en la fila del baño.

-Creo que lo pusó el chico de las bebidas o alguien apellidado Absolut.- rió Edward. -Vamos Bella, será mejor que te sientes.-

-Pero yo quiero bailar esa canción.- dije pero Edward y Sam ya me arrastraban a uno de los sofás.

-La pediremos otra vez mas tarde.- dijo Edward.

-Oh llegó Emily.- dijo Sam. -En un momento regreso a ver si ya se le bajo a Bella.-

-Gracias Sam.- dijo Angela ayudándome a sentarme.

-No hay de que, ahora regreso.- se despidió Sam.

-Te dijimos que se ponía "feliz".- dijo Lauren.

-No estoy feliz.- dije. -¿Quiren dejar de moverse?-

-Voy a prepararle un café.- dijo Edward.

-No quiero un café.- dije.

-Si, si lo quieres Bells.- replicó Edward. -No me hagas esa cara que no lograras convencerme. No tardo.-

Edward se fue dejándome con Angela y Lauren, bueno más bien con Angela por que en ese momento llegó Seth y Lauren corrió a saludarlo y no volvió hasta varios minutos después.

-Mira, no te dare un sermón. Primero por que yo también lo he hecho y tu me has cuidado. Segundo, por que mañana no recordaras que es lo que te estoy diciendo. Así que solo te dire que tengas cuidado Bella. No vayas a hacer algo de lo que después de puedas arrepentir.- dijo Angela.

-No te preocupes por mi Ang. Estoy perfectamente conciente de todo lo que estoy haciendo y diciendo.- le dije a mi mejor amiga con una risita que le quitaba credibilidad a mis palabras.

-Si claro.- dijo Angela y su telefono comenzó a sonar, vió el identificador y se dirigió a mi. -Son mis padres, tengo que salir para que no escuchen este escandalo. No te muevas de aqui hasta que regrese o venga Edward o Lauren. ¿Ok?-

-Ok.- contesté y Angela salió a contestar el celular.

Comence a tararear la canción de fondo cumpliendo con mi palabra d eno moverme de ahi y fue cuando Jessica pasó frente a mi gritando por el teléfono celular. ¿No era más fácil salir como lo había hecho Angela?

-Mamá pero si apenas son las doce.- decía Jessica a gritos.

... (espacio donde la mamá de Jessica habla)

-¿Cómo que ya estas afuera?-

...

-¿Sabes lo mal que me voy a ver saliendo de una fiesta a las doce de la noche?-

...

-Pero mamá...-

...

-Esta bien por para alla.- dijo Jessica y colgó.

Genial la bruja ya se iba. Yo seguía mirando todo su show.

-¡Jake!- gritó Jessica y su novio apareció a su lado con un vaso de vodka.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo que irme.-

-¿Quies que te acompañé?- preguntó Jacob disimulando una mueca.

-No, mi mamá me esta esperando fuera.-

-Bien.- dijo Jacob sonriendo.

-Te llamare mañana.-

-Esta bien.- dijo Jacob.

-Ya no tomes mas ¿si?-

-Aja.-

Jessica se le tiró encima y lo besó. Yo aparte la mirada, no sabía por que me desagradaba tanto verlos besarse. Bueno si lo sabía. Jessica se fue y Jacob dio unas vueltaspor todo el salón hasta que me vió y vino a sentarse a mi lado. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido mis amigos?

-Hola.- dijo Jacob.

-Hola.- contesté.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?-

-Me la paso de lujo.-

Jacob le dió un gran sorbo a su bebida.

-Bella mira, desde el otro día quería buscarte para decirte que...-

-Jacob, por favor no lo arruines.- lo interrumpí. Otra vez, ¿dónde diablos estaban mis amigos? -Me la estoy pasando muy bien, por favor...-

Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-¿Quiers bailar?- preguntó Jacob.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Vamos, para seguir pasandola bien.- dijo y me tendió su mano.

Vaya que si estaba borracha. No estaba en mis cinco sentidos para hacer lo que hice después.

-Esta bien.- dije y tomé la mano que el me ofrecía.

El dejó su vaso en la mesa que estaba al lado del sofá y me llevó a donde estaban los demás. Estaba terminando una canción movida. En ese mometo quize ir a golpear a quien estuviera poniendo la música por haber cambiando el ritmo. Empezó a sonar una música lenta. Pero Jacb no me soltó, me acercó mas a el.

De acuerdo, me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa y estoy segura de que el mareo no se debe en nada, bueno tal vez un poco, a lo que había tomado.

Maldición. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente esa canción?

La voz de Gwen Stefani comenzó a cantar Don´t Speak. Que ironía ¿no?

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts.

Jacob hizo que pusiera mi cabeza en su hombro y yo de estúpida lo hize. Sentía se respiración en mi oído.

_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

La cabeza me daba vuelatas. Ahora la cara de Jacob estaba frente a la mía. Muy cera, muy cerca.

-Jake...- empece a decir pero el puso su dedo índice en mis labios.

-Bells, no estamos muriendo.-

Ya no escuche el final de la canción. En cuanto Jacob me besó me olvide de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Al principio fue un beso de lo mas tierno, pero después las ternura fue quedando atrás y el beso se fue volviendo cada vez mas intenso. Y yo... me dejaba llevar.

Pero un momento. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo!!! Espero que todos sus deseos se vuelvan realidad y que encuentren a sus Jacobs, Edwards, Jaspers, Emmetts, a quien quieran!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, no dejen de apretar ese lindo botón verde que me hace tan feliz. Denme ideas por favor, no quiero sufrir otro bloqueo. Nos leemos pronto... y quiero leerlas a ustedes jiji.**

**Mrs. Darcy HP  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Angela POV

-Demonios.- dije al ver que el sofá en el que había dejado a Bella estaba vacío. -Apenas y me fui dos minutos.

En ese momento se acercaba Edward con una taza de café en las manos.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- me preguntó.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea.- dije y como Edward me miraba con reproche añadí. -Salí a contestar mi celular y le dije que no se moviera de donde estaba.-

-Ang, ella esta ebria, no creo que haya escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que le hayas dicho.- dijo Edward.

-No tarde más de dos minutos.-

-Bueno sera mejor que la busquemos antes de que haga algún desfiguro.- dijo Edward y los dos nos pusimos a buscar a nuestra amiga.

No nos tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla. Cuando pasabamos por la abarrotada e improvisada pista de baile, la multitud hizo una exclamasión. Yo me quede con la boca abierta con lo que vi.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde.- dije.

Edward tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Pero que demonios esta haciendo?- dijo Edward.

-¿Celoso?- pregunté divertida con la expresión de Edward.

-Yo no me refería a... ¿No que no lo quería volver a ver?-

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo.- dije.

En ese momento venía Lauren tomada de la mano de Seth.

-Chicos, ¿ya vieron lo que esta haciendo Bella?- preguntó Lauaren cuando llegó a donde estabamos.

-Bueno no se esta escondiendo ¿no es así?- dijo Edward.

-Me pregunto donde estara Jessica.- dije.

-Creo que ya se fue o si no Jake no estaría haciendo lo que esta haciendo.- dijo Seth.

No eramos los único que veíamaos a la interesante parejita.

-¿Es que no piensan respirar?- preguntó Edward.

-Creo que va a haber problemas.- dije.

Nos distrajimos con la llegada de Sam, Emily, Quil y Embrey que se se habían acercado a comentar lo que acababamos de ver y con esos dos minutos bastó para que cuando regresamos la mirada Bella y Jacob ya no estaban en donde habían estado antes.

-Genial se volvió a escapar.- dije.

-Ya vendrá.- dijo Seth.

Una hora después Bella fue caminando (chueco y tropezando varias veces) a donde estábamos nosotros.

-Hola.- dijo, estaba roja como un tomate.

-Hola.- dijimos todos.

-Wow tengo mucha sed.- dijo Bella y tomó uno de los vasos con bebidas.

-¿No crees que ya has tomado demasiado?- preguntó Edward.

-Vamos Ed solo llevo.... bueno no se cuanto he tomado pero estoy perfectamente.- dijo dándole un largo trago.

-Edward creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos ya.- dije.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ang.- dijo Edward poniendose de pie.

-Vamos chicos apenas son las dos.- dijo Quil.

-Quil de verdad nos la pasamos muy bien, pero si nos nos llevámos a Bella ahora creo que le podría dar una contusión alcohólica.- dije.

-Esta bien chicos, los vere en la escuela.- dijo Quil.

-Un momento yo no quiero irme aún.- dijo Bella.

-No es lo que tu quieras amiga.- dijo Lauren.

Nos despedimos de todos. Yo tome a Bella de un brazo y Edward la tomo del otro.

-Pero si apenas...-

-Nos vamos Bella.- dijo Edward.

Lauren iba en el asiento trasero del auto junto con Bella yo iba en el asiento del copitolo y me mordía los labios para no reirme de la cara de Edward, parecía que imploraba por dentro para que Bella no vomitara dentro de su hermoso y limpio Volvo.

De pronto se escuchó un ronquido. Y no pude aguantarme más y comenze a carcajerme, Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Ya ha perdido en conocimiento.- dijo Lauren levantando los brazos inertes de Bella que cuando Lauren los soltaba volvían colgando a sus costados.

-Me parece que el conocimiento lo perdió desde el cuarto trago.- dijo Edward tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Te dijimos que era muy divertida cuando se ponía ebria.- dije rodeando mi torso, me dolía de tanto reir.

-Si, ya lo vi.- dijo Edward aparcando en frente de mi casa.

-No puedo creer lo que hizo esta noche.- dijo Lauren.

-Ni me digas que quiero darle unas buenas bofetadas.- dije.

-Yo tambien.- dijo Lauren.

-Yo yo, pero creo que sera mejor que se las demos mañana en la mañana por que si se las damos en este momento ni siquiera lo recordara.- dijo Edward.

-Tienes razón Ed, oye, ¿estas seguro que no quieres pasar? Puedes quedarte en la habitación para huéspedes. Es muy tarde.- dije.

-Ang tiene razón, Ed; ya es muy tarde y se ve que estas muy cansado.- dijo Lauren.

-Es muy tentador chicas.- dijo Edward. -Gracias por el ofrecimiento Ang. Pero creo que el vecino que nos esta vigilando muy indiscretamente por detrás de las cortinas les diría a tus padres de que un chico entró a las dos y media de la madrugada a tu casa y que no salío hasta el otro día.-

-Ese Señor Hopkins, es un chismoso de primera.- dije, salude a mi vecino con la mano y el se escondió inmediatamente tras sus cortinas.

-Pero vendre mañana, mas bien mas tarde, cuando ya hayamos despertado.- dijo Edward.

-Esta bien.- dije. -Muchas gracias por traernos Ed.-

-No fue nada Ang.-

-Si, gracias Ed.- dijo Lauren entrecortadamente.

-No lo agradescas Lau.- contestó Edward.

-Bien, pero, ¿alguien podría ayudarme? No puedo respirar.- dijo Lauren que estaba pegada a una de las puertas con Bella encima de ella.

Edward y yo nos bajamos del auto. Él abrió la puerta, Lauren salió y Bella casí da contra el suelo por enésima vez en toda la y se hubiera roto la nariz si no hubiera sido por los fuertes brazos de Edward que lograron sostenerla antes de que cayera.

Los tres tratamos de reprimir nuestra risa.

-Creo que no puede caminar.- dije viendo el estado de Bella.

-No, yo la llevare.- dijo Edward y tomó a Bella en sus brazos.

-Hola Ed.- dijo Bella arrastrando las palabras.- Wow no sabía que hicieras tanto ejercicio.-

-No es tanto Bella.- dijo Edward mientras la llevaba en brazos.

Yo abrí la puerta de mi casa y los demás me siguieron. Edward llevó a Bella a mi cuerto y la pusó en una de las bolsas para dormir que siempre usabamos para las pijamadas.

-Eres mi mejor amigo.- dijo Bella y se volvió a quedar dormida.

-Bueno después de lo que paso con Jacob esta noche...- comenzó a decir Edward. -Bueno chicas las vere mas tarde. Descansen.-

-Buenas nochaes Ed.- dije y Lauren y yo lo acompañamos a la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego Ed.- dijo Lauren.

* * *

Bella POV

-Bella, vamos Bella ya despiertate.- me decía la voz de ¿Lauren?, si, era la de Lauren.

Intenté abrir un ojo, pero la luz del sol que iluminaba la habitación me deslumbró, gemí y volví a cerrar mi ojos escondiendome debajo de la almohada.

-Bella despiertate ya.- dijo Angela y me despojó de las cobijas. -Son las dos de la tarde y Edward acaba de llamar diciendo que ya viene para aca, traera algo de comer.-

No me quedaba otra opción mas que abrir los ojos, de nuevo la luz del sol me deslumró e inmediatamente comencé a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Demonios, ¿podrían cerrar la cortinas?- pregunté sentándome sobre el saco de dormir, aún traía la ropa de la noche anterior, en cambio mis amigas ya se habían duchado y arreglado.

-No, será mejor que esten abiertas.- dijo Lauren.

-Pero la luz me provoca dolor de cabeza.- protesté.

-No es la culpa de la luz, lo que tienes es resaca.- dijo Angela cepillandose en cabello.

-Pero si no bebí tanto.- dije tomandome la cabeza entre mis manos para tratar de aliviar el intenso dolor y como si no fuera poco, también tenía unas nauseas terribles. -Esta bien, creo que me pasé un poco.-

-Te quedas cortaa diciendo que solo te pasaste un poco.- dijo Lauren.

En ese momento llamarón a la puerta.

-Debe de ser Edward, ire a abrirle y te traeré unas aspirinas.- dijo Angela.

-Te lo agradecería demasiado.- dije.

Angela salió d ela habitación y yo recargue mi cabeza contra la fría pared. Lauren no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso ayer?-

-Solo algunas partes.- admití.

-Pero, ¿no recuerdas una parte en especial?-

-¿De qué estas hablando Lau?- pregunté mirando a mi amiga que seguía viendome con una mirada inquisitiva.

Lauren arqueó una ceja. De pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a mi bebiendo una bebida sospechosa, yo bailando con mis amigos en la fiesta de Quil, yo bebiendo vodka, yo casi cayendome después de regresar del baño, yo bebiendo tequila, yo esperando a que regresaran mis amigos, Jacob besándome, yo bebiendo mas vodka, yo quedandome dormida sobre Lauren en el auto de Edward. Un momento, ¡¿Jacob besándome?! Pero que demonios, ¿cómo llegó a pasar eso? o ¿de verdad pasó?

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- grité. -Lauren por favor dime que no sucedió en realidad.

-Me temo que fue muy real, amiga.-

-No, no, no, no.- me repetía a mi misma enfatizando cada "no" con un golpe de mi cabeza contra la pared, lo que era una estupidez, de por si el dolor de cabeza ya era insoportable. -No puede ser cierto.-

En ese momento entró Angela con un vaso de agua en una mano y dos aspirinas en la otra, me las entregó y yo inmediatamente me las tomé para seguir con mi lamento y mis repeticiones de "no" y "no puede ser". Detrás de Ang venía Edward con un cartón de pizza en la mano.

-Pense que tendrían hambre.- dijo Edward.

-Si, gracias Ed.- dijo Lauren y comenzó a comer Edward se sentó también a comer en una de las sillas que estaban en la habitación de Angela.

Yo continuba con mis "no puede ser verdad".

-Así que ya lo recordaste.- dijo Angela sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

-Aja.- dije sin dejar de golperme la cabeza. -¿Por qué no impidieron que lo hiciera?-

-Como si no lo hubieramos intentado.- dijo Lauren indignada.

-Estabamos los tres detrás de ti.- dijo Edward. -Yo fui por un café para que tu embriaguez se bajara un poco, Lauren se distrajo y Agela salió a contestarles el teléfono a sus padres, no tardamos más de cinco minutos y cuando regresamos tu ya habías huido para besar a Jacob Black.-

-Entonces, si me besé con Jake.- dije tartando de que fuera mentira.

-O claro que si.- dijo Edward.

Suspiré y casi me pongo a llorar.

-No puede ser posible.- dije por enésima vez, pero sabía muy bien que por mas veces que tratara de negarlo, no iba a desaparecer.

-Bells.- dijo Angela. -Nena, no quiero preocuparte más pero debes de saber que, bueno nosotros los vimos que se estaban besando y bueno no se estaban escondiendo ¿verdad? Y a la fiesta de Quil fue casi todo nuestro curso.-

Angela tenía razón, además de todo, me había besado con mi mejor amigo, mas bien, mi ex mejor amigo que me había dejado por su novia. Besé a un chico que tiene novia en frente de todos mis amigos. Ahora si me puse a llorar. ¿Pero qué había hecho?

* * *

Hola espero que esten bien. Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. No dejen de decirme lo que piensan con un review, lo apreciare demasiado. Gracias a quienes ya me han hecho feliz con uno, no dejen de hacerlo.

Nos leemos pronto...

Mrs. Darcy HP


	7. Chapter 7

-Bueno ¿ya nos vas a decir que fue lo que pasó en esa hora que te desapareciste con Jacob?- me preguntó Angela.

-Si, y no nos salgas con que no te acuerdas.- dijo Lauren.

Comenzé a hacer memoria.

**Flash Back**

Hola.- dijo Jacob.

-Hola.- contesté.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?-

-Me la paso de lujo.-

Jacob le dió un gran sorbo a su bebida.

-Bella mira, desde el otro día quería buscarte para decirte que...-

-Jacob, por favor no lo arruines.- lo interrumpí. Otra vez, ¿dónde diablos estaban mis amigos? -Me la estoy pasando muy bien, por favor...-

Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-¿Quiers bailar?- preguntó Jacob.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Vamos, para seguir pasandola bien.- dijo y me tendió su mano.

Vaya que si estaba borracha. No estaba en mis cinco sentidos para hacer lo que hice después.

-Esta bien.- dije y tomé la mano que el me ofrecía.

El dejó su vaso en la mesa que estaba al lado del sofá y me llevó a donde estaban los demás. Estaba terminando una canción movida. En ese mometo quize ir a golpear a quien estuviera poniendo la música por haber cambiando el ritmo. Empezó a sonar una música lenta. Pero Jacb no me soltó, me acercó mas a el.

De acuerdo, me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa y estoy segura de que el mareo no se debe en nada, bueno tal vez un poco, a lo que había tomado.

Maldición. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente esa canción?

La voz de Gwen Stefani comenzó a cantar Don´t Speak. Que ironía ¿no?

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak_  
_I know just what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts_  
_Don't speak_  
_I know what you're thinking_  
_I don't need your reasons_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts._

Jacob hizo que pusiera mi cabeza en su hombro y yo de estúpida lo hize. Sentía se respiración en mi oído.

_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

_Don't speak_  
_I know just what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)_  
_Don't speak_  
_I know what you're thinking_  
_I don't need your reasons_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_It's all ending_  
_I gotta stop pretending who we are..._  
_You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

La cabeza me daba vuelatas. Ahora la cara de Jacob estaba frente a la mía. Muy cera, muy cerca.

-Jake...- empece a decir pero el puso su dedo índice en mis labios.

-Bells, no estamos muriendo.-

Ya no escuche el final de la canción. En cuanto Jacob me besó me olvide de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Al principio fue un beso de lo mas tierno, pero después las ternura fue quedando atrás y el beso se fue volviendo cada vez mas intenso. Y yo... me dejaba llevar.

Pero un momento. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Si, estaba muy mal. De verdad que estaba disfrutando el beso. Jacob me estaba besando mejor que cualquier chico que me hubiera besado, claro que no era una lista muy larga, creo que con todo esto se me había bajado gran parte de la ebriedad que cargaba. Después de varios minutos Jacob separó sus labios de los míos, pero su cara aún estaba muy cerca, dejó su frente contra la mía. Sonrió, volvía a ver la sonrisa que sólo era mía. La sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba mi mejor amigo, eso es Bella, ¡tu mejor amigo!, ¿entonces por que demonios lo estabas besando apasionadamente y aún no dejan de temblarte las piernas?

-Bells, ¿quieres ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco? Creo que me hace falta.- dijo Jacob.

No sabía que decir, así que solo asentí y deje que me tomara la mano para que me dirigiera a donde quisiera llevarme. No me di cuenta de que todos en la fiesta nos observaban y seguían nuestros movimientos con la mirada.

Cuando estabamos afuera agradecía la fáfaga de viento frío que me pegó en la cara. Respiré profundamente y se sente en las escaleras del pórtico. De fondo sólo se escuchaba la musica que estaba al otro lado de la puera a todo volumen y las conversaciones de la gente que estaba adentro. Jacob se sentó a mi lado. Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada. Y yo no estaba dispuesta a romper el silencio.

-Jamás pensé que besaras tan bien.- dijo Jacob.

Lo mire, ¿de verdad era lo único que se le ocurría decir?

-Gracias.- dije. -Supongo.-

-Bells.- dijo Jacob, se interrumpió por un minuto y después continuó. -No se que decir.-

-Ni yo.- dije suspirando.

-¿Por qué nos alejamos?-

-Por favor Jacob como si no lo recordaras.- dije sin poder creer lo que me decía. -La razón por la que te separaste de mi.- dije dándole énfasis a esas palabras. -Se acaba de ir hace menos de media hora.-

-Jamás debí permitir que Jessica me separara de mis amigos y mucho menos de ti.- dijo Jacob.

-Te diste cuenta demasiado tarde, ¿no lo crees?- dije frustrada.

-Si, demasiado tarde.- dijo Jacob y tomó mi mano.- Y creo que me estoy dando cuenta demasiado tarde de quien es a quien verdaderamente amo.-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!!- exclamaron Angela y Lauren al mismo tiempo.

-No recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió después.- dije tratando de seguir recordando, pero era imposible, no recordaba nada mas; además de que el dolor de cabeza se intesificaba cada vez mas.

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Edward, no sabía si estaba enfadado o solo sorprendido, o las dos cosas.

-Tienes que recordar mas Bella.- dijo Lauren.

-Si, no me salgas con el cuento de que tu inconciente reprimió lo que sucedió después.- dijo Angela.

-Puede ser.- dije.

-Por favor.- dijo Angela.

¡Demonios! Se que pasó algo mas. Tengo que recordar que fue lo que pasó después antes de volver a ver a Jacob o peor, a Jessica.

* * *

Hola!!!aqui un nuevo cap. espero que les guste. dejen reviews please para que actualice pronto va?? cuidense mucho. xoxo

Mrs. Darcy HP


	8. Chapter 8

Edward se fue alrededor de las las nueve de la noche. Lauren y yo nos volvimos a quedar a dormir en casa de Angela.

La verdad en los últimos días hacía cualquier cosa por estar fuera de mi casa; no tenía caso ir solo a enfrentarme a los problemas que me esperaban allá. Charlie seguramente le estaría gritando a medio mundo, estaba muy estresado. Trataba de comprenderlo, yo estaba igual que el, la enfermedad de Renee nos estresaba a los doy y ambos nos sentíamos impotentes. Ver a mi mamá sufrir de ese modo me partía el corazón y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Vamos, tengo dieciocho años, no tengo la madurez suficiente para enfrentarme a esto, ver a mi mamá morir lentamente, sufrir con los venenos que, segun los doctores, haranq ue se cure; simplemente no puedo. Debería estar preocupandome por problemas estúpidos de una adolescente, como el que tenía en esos momentos con Jacob. Jacob, el era el mas comprensivo. Podía desahogarme con Angela y Lauren, pero Jacob...mi mejor amigo, al que recientemente bese y descubrí que lo amo, el mismo que me escuchaba por las noches, que siempre estaba ahí, aunque solo fuera para escucharme llorar, secar mis lagrimas y dejar que arruinara su camisa de lo mojada que la dejaba, lo extrañaba tanto...

Y ahora por mi estupida embriaguez lo había echado a perder, si de por si las cosas estaban mal, ahora estaban muchísimo peor.

Estaba tumbada en el sillón mirando al techo mientras Angela y Lauren charlaban a mi alrededor, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de participar en su conversación sobre los diferentes tipos de brillos labiales que había para la nueva temporada, no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

Después de varios minutos comfirme que mi amnesia temporal no se debía a la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior, por que para ser sincera, había tomado mas en otras ocasiones y recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había hecho. Así que se me ocurrió que mi maestra de psicología tenía razón y mi inconciente había reprimido las cosas que sería mejor no recordar y lo que pondría en peligro mi salud mental. Bueno ya no le dare mas vueltas al asunto. Al diablo mi salud mental, seguramente ya estaba lo mas trastornada que pudiera estar. El punto es que había recordado lo que había pasado después de la últimas palabras de Jacob y moría de ganas por contarselo a Angela y Lauren pero no lo había querido decir en frente de Edward, de por si ya debía de pensar lo peor de mi. Debe de pensar que soy una alcoholica, después de que tuvo que llevarme en sus brazosa, inconsiente; ya que me era imposible caminar, también debe de pensar que soy una insegura que no sabe que es lo que en realidad quiere y además de todo, que soy una zorra.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- preguntó Angela. -Has estado como autista estas ultimas dos horas.-

-Recorde.- contesté aun tumabada y mirando al techo.

-¿Lo qué pasó después con Jacob?- preguntó Lauren.

-Si.-

-¿Y por qué demonios no lo dijiste antes?- preguntó Angela sentandose en el suelo justo al lado de mi sillón.

-Por que no quería que Edward pensara mas mal de mi de lo que ya debe de hacerlo.-

-¿Por que dices eso, Bella?-

-Bueno, seguramente debe de pensar que soy una zorra.-

-Oh por favor Bella, Edward es un buen chico.- dijo Lauren. -No pensaría algo así de ti.-

-Además de que a pesar de conocerte de hace muy poco, se ha vuelto un buen amigo para ti.- me animó Angela.

-Es cierto.- confirmó Lauren.

-Bueno, el punto es que no quería que Edward escuchara.-

-Esta bien.- dijo Angela.

-¿Qué fué lo que pasó después?- preguntó Lauren.

-Bueno...- comencé. -....

**Flash Back**

Cuando estabamos afuera agradecía la fáfaga de viento frío que me pegó en la cara. Respiré profundamente y se sente en las escaleras del pórtico. De fondo sólo se escuchaba la musica que estaba al otro lado de la puera a todo volumen y las conversaciones de la gente que estaba adentro. Jacob se sentó a mi lado. Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada. Y yo no estaba dispuesta a romper el silencio.

-Jamás pensé que besaras tan bien.- dijo Jacob.

Lo mire, ¿de verdad era lo único que se le ocurría decir?

-Gracias.- dije. -Supongo.-

-Bells.- dijo Jacob, se interrumpió por un minuto y después continuó. -No se que decir.-

-Ni yo.- dije suspirando.

-¿Por qué nos alejamos?-

-Por favor Jacob como si no lo recordaras.- dije sin poder creer lo que me decía. -La razón por la que te separaste de mi.- dije dándole énfasis a esas palabras. -Se acaba de ir hace menos de media hora.-

-Jamás debí permitir que Jessica me separara de mis amigos y mucho menos de ti.- dijo Jacob.

-Te diste cuenta demasiado tarde, ¿no lo crees?- dije frustrada.

-Si, demasiado tarde.- dijo Jacob y tomó mi mano.- Y creo que me estoy dando cuenta demasiado tarde de quien es a quien verdaderamente amo.-

-Daaaaa ¿a -a quien amas ver-verdaderamente?- tartamudé como tonta ante sus palabras.

-Si, y fui un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que en realidad siento por ti.- dijo Jacob.

Se acercó, volvía a estar muy cerca de mí, iba a besarme otra vez y demonios, como deseaba que lo hiciera...

Pero justo en ese momete su teléfono comenzó a sonar.-

-Demonios.- dijo Jacob antes de contestar el teléfono.

Suspiré al regresar a la realidad y me alejé un poco de el.

-Hola.- dijo Jacob.

-.....- (aqui habla la otra persona)

-Ah, ¿que pasa Jess?-

-.....-

-Oh si no te preocupes, mañana paso por tu casa.-

-....-

-Si, yo tambien te quiero.- dijo por último Jacob y colgó el teléfono.

-Bueno, creo que así se te aclararon las cosas.- dije, me levante y me apresure a llegar al interior de la casa donde podría encontar seguridad con mis amigos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡¡¡Noooooooooooooo!!!- exclamaron Angela y Lauren al mismo tiempo.

-El te ama a ti.- dijo Lauren.

-Totalmente.- dijo Angela. -¿Pero tu lo amas a el?-

-Esa no es la pregunta.- dije sabiendo perfectamente cual era la respuesta. -La pregunta es: ¿y Jessica?

* * *

Nuevo cap. espero que les guste, fue lo mejor que pude conseguir. estaba seca, muchas presiones en la escuela, mi casa, chicos, etc. pero prometo que el siguiente sera mejor. Por favor dejen reviews, que son los que me animan a continuar. y cualquier sugerencia sera muy bien recibida. necesito ideas...

nos leemos pronto..

HP


	9. Chapter 9

No pude postergarlo mas y tuve que regresar a mi casa el domingo por la noche. Apenas y cruce el umbral de la puerta volví a sentir esa pesadez ya conocida sobre mis hombros.

-Buenas noches, papá.- dije cuadno pase por la sala en donde estaba sentado Charlie, mi intención era subir directamente por las escaleras.

-Vaya hasta que te dignas a aparecer.-dijo Charlie sin despegar los ojos de la televisión.

-¿Necesitabas algo?-

-No, no necesito nada de ti.-

-En ese caso, buenas noches.-

Ya estaba acostumbrda a sus recibimientos asi que no me molestaba en contestarle y solo le daba el avión. Me dirigí al cuarto de mis papás a ver a mi mamá. Tenía muchas ganas de contarle lo que había pasado el fin de semana, pero cuando entre a la habitación mi mamá estaba dormida, era de esperarse, ultimamente era lo único que hacía.

Caminé a mi habitación; el único lugar seguro, donde nadie me veía, donde nadie podía escucharme. Me cambié rápidamente y me puse la pijama. Según yo, ya tenía todas las cosas prepardas para mañana así que apagué la luz, me metí a mi cama y comencé a llorar; como todas las noches, solo que ahora estaban las lágrimas del fin de semana acumuladas. No se cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me quede dormida.

-Demonios.- dije por la mañana al ver lo hinchados que estaban mis ojos.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a que mis ojos amanecieran de esa manera, pero bueno, estaba deprimida. Después de un baño y maquillaje todo estaría normal.

Comí un desayuno patético, después subí a despedirme de Reneé, algo que me entristeció demasiado. Al parecer había tenido una mala noche. Estaba pálida y ojerosa.

-¿Mami?- pregunté desde el marco de la puerta.

-Pasa Bella.- dijo mi mamá.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- dije sentándome en su cama y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Mejor que ayer, hija, ya esta pasando el efecto de la quimioterapia. ¿Ayer llegaste muy tarde? No te sentí llegar.-

-No era tan tarde mami, pero ya estabas dormida y preferí no despertarte.-

-Esta bien Bella, ¿cómo te fue en la fiesta y con las chicas?-

-Pues bien, tengo que contarte lo que sucedió. Pero creo que sera cuando vuelva de la escuela por que ya es algo tarde.-

-Es cierto, date prisa o no llegaras a tiempo.-

-¿Necesitas algo mami?-

-No, corazón, no tarda en llegar Lina. Si tu haces lo que ella debe de hacer, no entiendo para que pagarle.-

-Ésta bien, te vere en la tarde entonces mamí.- dije levantandome y volviéndole a dar un beso en la mejilla.

-Que te vaya bien cariño. Te quiero.-

-Yo también te quiero mucho mami.- dije y salí corriendo del cuarto por que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Mi regla numero uno era que mi mamá nunca me vería derramar una lágrima por la situación que vivíamos. Si era díficil y doloroso para mi, no me imagino lo que debe de ser para ella. Yo tenía que ser fuerte para que ella también lo fuera y siguiera luchando. Sentía horrible tener que despedirme de ella ya sea para ir a la escuela, para ir a dormir; si no fuera por la actitud de mi padre hacia mi, estaría mas tiempo con ella, pero Charlie la acaparaba. Me atormentaba pensar que cuando me despedía o le decía un te quiero, ese podría ser el último.

Bien, el día había comenzado deprimente, así que me podía hacer una idea de lo que me esperaba al llegr a la escuela. Habladurías, chismes, miradas indiscretas, la realidad distorcionada de forma que lo que hice durante mi embriaguez resulte mas interesante.

Caminaba por el pasillo, aun quedaban diez minutos para mi primera clase, así que me diriguí a mi casillero sacar el pesadísimo e inserbible libro de cálculo.

-Buenos días señorita Swan, ¿como se encuentra usted?- dijo Edward recargándose en el casillero de junto.

-Hola Edward.- dije sonriendo por primera vez desde que había comenzado el día. - No me quejo, tu como estas.-

-Muy bien. ¿Ya lista para las aventuras que tendremos el día de hoy?- preguntó Edward ayudándome con mi bolsa y cerrando la puerta del casillero. Pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y caminamos hacia el aula de matemáticas.

-No se si este lista para escuchar todo lo que tienen que decir de mi sobre el sábado. Me alegro que no me hayas dejado sola.-

-Creeme, no te dejare sola. Tal vez llevemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos, pero eres muy fácil de querer Bella. Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Edward.

-Gracias Edwrad, eres una gran persona y puedo decirte lo mismo, tu también eres muy facil de querer.- dije, llegamos al salón y tomamos nuestros asientos. -El fin de semana pense que con todo esto podrías haber pensado lo peor de mí.-

-Como crees Bella, estas pasando por un momento díficil. Además estabas ebria. Si yo te contara lo que he hecho ebrio, tu si pensarias mal de mi.-

En ese momento entró el profesor y llamó al orden, pero yo no me pude aguantar las ganas y le susurre a Edward:

-Esta plática queda pendiente.-

Él sólo me guiñó un ojo.

Las clases pasaron muy rápido, no estaba siendo como me lo imaginaba. Al parecer todo odiaban a Jessica y les precía fántastico que yo hubiera besado a su novio en la fiesta en frente de todos. Así que sólo me miraban, me leventaban el pulgar o me decían un "bien hecho, Bella". El hecho era que aún no me cruzaba ni con Jacob ni con Jessica, eso si que lo temía.

Estaba sentada en la cafetería tratandole de sacar a Edward la información acerca de sus borracheras cuando llegaron Angela y Lauren a sentarse con nosotros.

-Bien Bella, no tienes de que preocuparte.- dijo Lauren. -Según las chicas del equipo de luchas, Jessica aún no sabe nada.-

-De todas formas a estas alturas ya se debe de haber enterado.- dije.

-No.- dijo Angela. -La pobre no tiene amigos asi que si Jacob no se lo dijo no creo que ya se haya enterado.-

-No creo que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para contarselo.- dijo Edwrad. -Bueno, si es muy estúpido pero no creo que lo haya hecho.-

-Bueno, en fin, no creo que tarde mucho en enterarse.- dije.

-¿Qué crees que te haga?- preguntó Lauren.

-Mhh...- empecé a decir pero fui interrumpida.

-De mi cuenta corre que no se le acerque ni un solo metro.- dijo Edward.

Yo le sonreí.

-No es lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerte algo, recuerda, nunca te dijo que era lo que estaba pasando.- dijo Angela.

-Es verdad, además no me dejare de ella. Me podrá haber quitado a mi mejor amigo, pero no dejare que me siga haciendo daño.-

-Así se habla Bella.- dijo Edward.

-Bueno ademas creo que ya le diste una de cal por las de arena.- dijo Angela.

-Y esto apenas empieza.- dije.

¿Pero que demonios acabo de decir? No estaría mal darle su merecido a Jessica, bueno eso lo vería después.

Ibamos saliendo de la cafetería cuando me encontre frente a frente con Jacob.

PTM (lo siento tenía que ponerlo) ¿Qué hago? Me tiemblan las piernas oh no, ¿que digo?

Mientras yo me debatía mentalmente, el se me quedó viendo, me sonrió y me mandó un beso para después seguir caminando con sus amigos.

WTF!

Y yo con mi cara de tarada y sin poder decir o hacer nada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Lauren.

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde a clase.- dijo Angela y practicamente me arrastró.

Después de clase, nos quedamos un rato en los jardines de la escuela, como que se nos estaba haciendo costubre. Platicaba muy tranquilamente con mis amigos cuando de pronto...

-¡ISABELLA SWAN!-

* * *

Hola! espero que les guste el cap., si se que me tarde mucho pero la verdad es que no sabía que poner. Asi que Bella necesita que le ayuden a descubrir cosas malas para hacerle a Jessica muajaja. Además una pregunta... ustedes creen que entre un chico y una chica pueda haber amistad o siempre hay otro tipo de interes por parte de alguno? (me refiero a una amistad asi como la que tenían bella y jacob) bueno espero su respuesta. no olviden los reviews...

nos leemos...

Mrs Darcy HP


	10. Chapter 10

-¡ISABELLA SWAN!- gritaba Jessica mientras se acercaba demasiado rápido hacia mi.

-Ah no puede ser, ahi viene.- dijo Angela.

-¿Creen que ya lo sepa?- preguntó Lauren.

-No lo creo.- dijo Edward.

-De todas maneras, déjenmelo a mi.- dije cuando ya Jessica estaba muy cerca de nosotros. -¿Qué quieres Jessica?- pregunté sacando valor de no se donde, lo mas probable es que ella ya se hubiera enterado de todo.

-¡NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO ISABELLA- gritó.

-Mejor bájale unas rayitas a tu volumen.- dije. Ni ella ni nadie me iba a gritar.

-NO ME DIGAS COMO TENGO QUE HABLARTE-

-No le hables en ese tono.- dijo Edward.

-¡Tu no te metas! No es asunto tuyo.- dijo Angela.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Bella es asunto mío, así que bajale.-

-Bella, ¿ya tienes nuevo novio? Entonces, ¿por que no dejas en paz al mío?-

-¿De qué estas hablando Jessica?- pregunté.

- No te hagas la inocente. No creas que no me doy cuenta de como ves a mi novio.-

-¿De cómo lo veo?- pregunté extrañada, si yo ya casi ni miraba a Jacob.-

-Como si no quisieras quitármelo en cualquier momento.-

-Por favor Jessica, ¿cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto?-

-Se que algo esta pasando, no soy tonta. Jacob no es el mismo conmigo desde que tu y el dejaron de ser amigos.-

-En eso caso creo que con quien deberias de hablar es con tu novio, no conmigo. Él es el indicado para decirte que es lo que piensa. Así que déjame en paz de una buena vez.-

-Esto aún no se termina Bella.-

-Aclara las cosas con tu novio, para que estes satisfecha.- dije y tomé mis cosas. -Vámonos chicos, yo no tengo nada mas que decirle a Jessica.-

Mis amigos también tomaron sus cosas y los cuatro nos fuimos dejándo a una Jessica hecha una furia.

* * *

-Pensé que ya lo sabía.- dijo Lauren cuando llegaron al estacionamiento.

-No lo sabe, probablemente sospecha algo y solo te estaba probando para que le dijeras algo.- dijo Edward. -Pero estuviste incréible, Bella.-

-Gracias, no voy a permitir que ella me hable de esa manera.- dije satisfecha.

-Bien dicho.- dijo Angela. -Será mejor que me vaya, ya es un poco tarde y tenemos demsiada tarea.-

-Es cierto.- dijo Edward. -Bella, aún no me pongo totalmente al corriente, ¿me ayudas?-

-Claro Ed, ire contigo.- contesté, en verdad me gustaba mucho pasar el rato con Edward; además de que entre menos tiempo estuviera con Charlie mejor.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana.- se despidió Angela.

-Bye.- dije y me fui con Edward.

* * *

Pasé toda la tarde en casa de Edward ayudándole a ponerse al corriente con las clases por que los exámenes mensuales estaban muy cerca. Trate de usar todo mi poder de convencimiento para hacer que Edward me contara lo que había hecho en sus momentos de embriaguez pero no logre que me confesara nada. La verdad es que Edward era tan serio que no me lo imaginaba caminando chueco, hablando arrastrado o cantando en un bar con sus amigos, pero bueno, todo era posible; yo tenía la cara mas inocente de todas mis amigas y era a mi a la que sacaban cargando de las fiestas.

Volví a casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche. NO había nadie en casa mas que la enfermera, eso hizo que me entarara una angustia terible.

-Buenas noches señorita Swan.-

-Buenas noches Lina. ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Le pasó algo malo a mamá?-

-Oh no, no se preocupe señorita, la señora Swan esta bien, amanecío mucho mejor por eso el señor Charlie la llevó fuera a cenar.-

-Ah me alegro de que Reneé se sienta mejor.- dije. Me encantaba como se olvidaban de que tenían una hija.

-Si, es una buena noticia. ¿Me necesita para algo mas?-

-No, ya puedes irte Lina. Gracias y te veo mañana.-

-Hasta mañana señorita Swan.-

Fui a la cocina, me tomé un vaso de leche y subí a encerrarme a mi recámara.

Como siempre que volvía a mi casa, comenzaba a sentirme deprimida, vacía, como si me faltara una parte muy importante de mi; y sabía perfectamente bien que era lo que me faltaba..

No quería pensar, quería poner mi mente en blanco pero me costaba mucho trabajo, miles de imágenes venían a mi mente. Tomé mi almohada y ahogué mi grito con ella. Me preguntaba cuantos gritos había ahogado esa almohada. Cuando comenzó a pasar mi crisis decidí escuchar música , seguramente mis padres llegarían tarde así que puse el CD de mi grupo favorito a todo volumen y me puse a cantar al mismo volumen que la música. M e concentre en las letras de las canciones, en el ritmo de la música, de eso modo no podía pensar en nada mas.

Era la segunda vez que se repetía mi gran concierto cuando mi celular comezó a sonar, lo teme pero al tercer toque colgaron. Me sorprendí al ver el nombre de la persona que me había llamado, era Jacob.

Mi corazón dio una sacudida. ¿Le vuelvo a llamar o no? No, si realmente quería hablar conmigo el me llamaría de nuevo.

Justo estaba alimentando mi orgullo cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, está vez sonó dos veces y cuando me decidí a contestar, colgó.

Volvió a hacer lo mismo dos veces mas. ¿Qué pretendía? Mi orgullo no me premitió regresarle la llamada.

* * *

Por la mañana, me asome a la habitación de mi mamá para saludarla, se veía mucho mejor y eso me alegro el día y así salí de mi casa, de buen humor. Hasta desayuné. Mientas iba conduciendo hacia la escuela iba cantando, hacia mucho que no me sentía tan feliz, pero luego recordé lo que me esperaba en la escuela; la loca de Jessica y el idiota de Jacob, aún no lograba descifrar lo que había querido decir con sus llamadas.

Cuando llegue a la escuela me encontre con Angela, Lauren y Edward y los cuatro nos dirijimos al interior de la esculea. NOs encontramos con muy buenas noticias, no ibamos a tener clases las primeras dos horas por que los mestros tenían reunión con el inspector de zona o algo así había entendido, la verdad no había puesto mucha atención a lo que decía el altavoz con los anuncios del día.

Afortunandamente no llovía así que decidimos dirigirnos a mesas que estaban afuera de la escuela a perder el tiempo y platicar un rato, se nos habían unido Seth, que quería estar con Lauren, Quil y Paul. Cuando llegamos a las banacas yo recorde que había dejado en mi casillero los libros que ocupariamos para la hora de clases. Les dije a mis amigos que iba a mi casillero y que no tardaría demasido. Edward se ofreció a acompañarme pero la verdad es que no lo iba a hacer acompañarme solo unos cuantos metros por un libro.

Para mi mala suerte, mi casillero estaba solo unos cuantos pasos de los sanitarios y a unos pasos mas del cuarto del conserje. Trate de abrir mi casillero lo mas rápido posible para poder regresar pronto con mis amigos y no perderme de la conversación, pero como siempre, mi casillero se trabó, le dí el golpe que siempre le tenía que dar y abrió, saqué el libro y cerre mi casillero. Caminaba hacia la salida distraídamente mientras revisaba que los apuntes estuvieran adentro cuando alguien me jaló del brazo y me encerró en el cuarto del consejre que estaba a un lado.

-¿Pero que de...- comence a decir desconcertada.

-Lo siento Bells.- dijo Jacob.

-¿Que te sucede Jacob Black? ¿Por qué me encierras en un cuarto con escobas? Aqui huele horrible.-

-Siento no poderle ofrecer un lugar mejor señorita Swan pero es el unico lugar que hay para que podamos hablar sin interrupciones.- dijo Jacob sonriendome. Diablos, ¿por qué tenía que sonreír así?

-Mas bien para que tu novia no nos pueda ver y tu no salgas afectado.- dije tratando de pensar con claridad.

-Y sin contar que no contestes el teléfono.-

-¡Pero si apenas y me dabas tiempo para contestar!-

-¿Por qué no me regresaste las llamadas?-

"Por que quería que me volvieras a llamar" pensé.

-No tenía crédito.- contesté encogiéndome de hombros.-

-Claro.-

-Bueno y ¿de qué es eso de lo quieres hablar?-

Jacob suspiró y después dijo acecandose mucho a mi:

-Bella, ya no puedo más, te necesito tanto...-

Como ya dije, él estaba muy cerca de mi y no le llevó mucho tiempo acortar la distancia entre sus labios y mis labios. Cuando menos lo espere Jacob me estaba besando. Me besaba suevemente y mas me sorprendí cuando yo cedí y entre abrí mis labios, Jacob no desaprovecho la oportunidad y lentamente, sueve y tiernamente comenzó a introducir su lengua en el interior de mi boca. En ese momento mi cerebro se desconecto de cualquier pensamiento razonable y me deje llevar por lo que sentía, lo había extrañado tanto y me dolía que estuviera con Jessica y no conmigo. Su lengua se encontró con la mía y sentí una descarga de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. El beso se fue haciendo mas profundo, mas pasional, mis brazos estaba n alrededor del cuello de Jacob y de repente introducía mis dedos por su cabello. Las manos de Jacob se paseaban lentamente por mi cintura, haciendo que yo no quisiera separame de el. Acorte la distancia que había entre nuestros cuerpos y Jacob me estrecho a el.

Estaba perdida en un mundo de sensaciones cuando una parte mi escondida de mi cerebro escuchó como la perilla de la puerta giraba.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, de verdad no saben cuanto lo siento pero es que la inspiración no me llagaba por ningún lado. Además que llevo un mes en la universidad y estoy saturadisima de tareas hasta los fines de semana pero si les prometo que no dejare el fic, continuara hasta el final, lo juro. Espero que aún haya quien lo lea jaja que tal si después de tanto tiempo ya ni al caso. Bueno haganmelo saber con un review con críticas buenas, malas, consructivas, ideas; estoy para lo que quieran.

Nos leemos pronto... lo prometo :)

Mrs. Darcy HP


	11. Chapter 11

Bella escuchó aterrada como la perilla de la puerta giraba y trató con todas sus fuerzas de separarse de Jacob, pero él no lo permitió.

-Jacob.- dijo Bella contra sus labios.

Él solo separó sus labios de los de ella pero aún conservaba sus manos en la cintura de Bella.

Parecía como una película, la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente y Bella soltó un suspiro cuando la que que apareció en el cuarto era Angela.

-Debo decir, que no es una sorpresa para mi.- dijo Angela mirando las manos de Jacob, yo me sonroje al extremo, pero él aún no me soltaba.

-Uno ya no puede tener privacidad en este mundo.- dijo Jacob.

-Bueno, supongo que prefieres que haya sido yo quien interrumpiera tu privacidad y no tu novia que esta a unos cuantos pasos de aqui.- contestó Angela.

-Hablare con ella.- me susurró Jacob al oído y se dispusó a salir.

"Pero, ¿hablar de que? ¡Él y yo ni siquiera habíamos hablado de lo que sentíamos!"

-Mhhh, Jacob, espera.- dijo Angela.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jacob.

-Pasa que tienes todo el brillo labial de Bella por toda la cara.- dijo Angela conteniéndo la risa.

-Ohh.- dijo Jacob limpiándose con la manga de su chamarra. -Gracias.- después me dirigió una sonrisa y se fue.

Angela me miraba y yo me sonroje aún mas.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?- pregunté sin saber que otra cosa decir.

-Te seguí, bueno yo quería pasar al baño y unos segundos después de que te fuiste por tu libro yo te seguí hacia el baño, pero cuando iba saliendo vi como Jacob te secuestraba y te retenía en el cuarto del conserje, vi que no salían y después escuché la voz de Jessica en el pasillo de allá y decidí que era mejor evitar una gran escena de drama digna de un premio Oscar.-

-Gracias amiga.- dije saliendo junto con Angela de aquél dichoso cuartito.

-Y bien.- dijo Angela tomándome del brazo mientras nos dirígiamos hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos.

-¿Y bien qué?-

-Dime que fue lo que sucedió en el cuarto del conserje.-

-Ohh.- fue lo único que dije.

-Vamos, Bells, no me vas a decir que solo estaban hablando.-

-Ang, si ya sabes que fue lo que paso, ¿por qué preguntas?-

-Por que quiero conocer todos los sucios detalles.- rió Angela.

-Bueno, pues apenas y hablamos. Jacob comenzó a besarme y bueno yo, no pude resistirme y también lo bese. Después apareciste tu y fue todo.-

-Tu lo quieres.- dijo Angela.

-No había querido darme cauenta, pero es verdad Ang. Estoy enamorada de Jacob y no se que hacer.- dije aliviada de poder decirlo en voz alta. -Desperdicie la oportunidad de estar con él cuando me confesó lo que sentía por mí. Pero ahora Jacob esta con Jessica y yo lo amo.-

Angela me abrazó, yo había entrado en una pequeña crisis por el descubrimiento de los sentimientos que me había estado negando por tanto tiempo.

-Tranquila Bells.- dijo mi amiga. -Sabemos que a Jacob tampoco le eres indiferente, de otra manera jamás hubiera pasado lo que ocurrió en la fiesta ni lo que acaba de pasar hace algunos minutos.-

-¿Crees que yo pueda tener una oportunida con el?- pregunte haciendo gala de mi inseguridad.

-Por supuesto que si. Para mi que a la relación que tienen Jessica y Jacob no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.-

* * *

Jacob POV

Caminaba por el pasillo perdido en mis pensamientos, recordando el beso que le había dado a Bella hace algunos minutos. Había sido algo mágico. Pensé que había superado lo que sentía por Bella hace ya mucho tiempo pero estaba totalmente equivocado. Ella siempre fue y será la dueña de mi corazón. Pero tengo un problema, un gran y molesto problema.

-¡Jake, mi vida!- gritó Jessica y corrió hacia mi.

Bien, esto le da énfasis a mis pensamientos.

-Hola Jess.- dije por cortesía.

Ella se abalanzó sobre mi y me besó, yo no le correspondí. No, definitivamente este beso no podía ser comparado con mi beso con Bella, con ella había sido completamente diferente, mágico. Jamás había sentido esa corriente electrica que había recorrido mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa bebé? Estas algo pensativo.- dijo Jessica.

-Ehm, Jessica, tengo que hablar contigo.-

-¿De que quieres que hablemos?- preguntó Jessica ya no tan animada.

-Veras...-comence pero ella me interrumpió.

-Un momento, ¿por que tienes brillos aqui?- dijo pasando su dedo por la comisura de mis labios.

-Ahhh, ehhh, seguro es tuyo, bueno cabas de besarme.- dijo tratando de sonar creíble.

-Ohh, es cierto. Lo siento. Exagero ¿verdad? Bueno, ¿que decías?-

-Yo solo quiero...-

-¿De qué crees que me acabo de acordar?- volvió a interrumpirme.

-Jessica, trato de hablar algo importante contigo.- dije algo irritado.

-Uy lo sientos.- dijo ella.

-No creo que esto este funcionando.- dije por fin.

-¿De que hablas?-

-De nosotros, nuestra relación.-

-¿Estas terminando conmigo Jacob?-

-No, bueno si.- dije nervioso, Jessica se estaba enfureciendo.

-¡¿Pero como te atreves?- gritó. -Nadie rompe conmigo.-

-Pues yo lo estoy haciendo.-

-No, no lo estas haciendo. Estas muy confundido. Mira bebé, te dare otra oportunidad. Olvidare todo lo que acabas de decir y te vere en la noche en tu casa.- dije y me volvió a besar.

-No, Jessica, estoy hablando...-

-Ya te lo dije. Te vere después mi amor.- dijo y se fue dejandome hablando solo.

Demonios, ¿cómo carajos le iba a hacer para hacerle entender que ya queria que fuera mi novia?

* * *

Buenas chicas, aqui tienen el otro capitulo, no tarde nada ehhh jaja espero que les guste, no dejen de mandar reviews que me hacen muy feliz. prometo no tardar con el siguiente cap. cuidense. nos leemos...


	12. Chapter 12

-Bella, ¿me estas escuchando?- preguntó Edward.

Yo reaccione hasta que Edward pasó varias veces su mano frente a mi cara.

-Lo siento Ed, estaba un poco distraída.- contesté volviendo de mi viaje.

-Distraída es decir poco. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, perfectamente.- contesté.

-Es por ese, ¿verdad?- preguntó Edward apretando los dientes.

-Ed, he llegado a la conclusión de que ya no voy a hablar de este tema contigo.- dije,

-¿Por qué no? Puedes confiar en mí. Somos amigos.-

Sonreí.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que pienses mal de mí.-

-Jamás lo haría Bella. Yo te apoyo en todo lo que quieras.-

-Gracias Edward. Es que te juro que jamás había pensado llegar a este punto.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Jacob siempre fue mi mejor amigo. Jamás pensé en el de una manera que no fuera solo como mi amigo, como mi hermano; nos contábamos todo, íbamos a todos lados juntos y siempre estaba ahí para mí. Después hace un año me dice que le gusto pero me deja las cosas fáciles y me dice que prefiere que sigamos siendo amigos. Las cosas entre él y yo no cambiaron, seguimos siendo inseparables. Pero no, no todo puede ser color de rosa. Jessica y él comenzaron a salir y yo no tenía ningún problema, es más, estaba feliz con ello. Pero de la nada Jessica se da cuenta de que soy competencia para ella y le exige a Jacob que no me vuelva a hablar. Le da a escoger entre ella y yo, él la prefiere a ella. Aún no puedo creer como puedo haber roto la promesa que nos hicimos, pero lo hizo. Yo quedo destrozada y en un momento de ebriedad Jacob y yo nos besamos y no sólo fue eso, nos besamos en una fiesta en frente de toda la generación, no sé si afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, pero Jessica aún no se entera. Yo al fin me admito a mi misma que lo que siento por Jacob no es solo cariño de amigos. De verdad lo amo y quiero pensar que el a mí también, por lo que me acaba de decir más bien demostrar hace unos minutos. Pero hay un gran problema, el sigue con Jessica. Y por si fuera poco, en mi casa las cosas están muy mal, Charlie me molesta con lo que sea y todo lo que digo o hago está mal y me siento tan impotente a ver todos los días a René en ese estado. - cuando por fin termine mi monólogo mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas y no tardo en comenzar a sollozar.

Edward se levanta de su asiento en frente de mí y se pone rápidamente a mi lado rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Lo siento mucho.- digo sollozando y tratando de no mojar mucho la camisa de Edward.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, Bella?- dice Edward apretándome a su costado.

-Por derrumbarme de esta manera.-

-No debes disculparte por eso. Estás pasando por momentos muy difíciles, lo de Jacob, lo de tu papá, lo de tu mamá. Esto no es nada fácil para ti y tú te gurdas muchas cosas y que deberías de sacar. Así que no te disculpes. Soy tu amigo y aun que es muy poco el tiempo que nos conocemos quiero que sepas que te has ganado mi cariño y que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea. Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase y esto no son palabras vacías. Confía en mí.- dijo Edward y besó mi cabeza.

-Gracias Ed.- de verdad necesitaba oír eso.-

-Cuando quieras Bella.- contestó Edward y secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Ángela que venía corriendo a toda hacia nosotros con Lauren detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- preguntó Edward sin dejar de abrazarme.

-¿A qué no adivinas que es lo que acabamos de ver y escuchar?- dijo Lauren sentándose en frente de nosotros con Ángela a un lado.

-No me lo imagino, pero su capacidad de escuchar conversaciones ajenas me hace pensar que es algo muy interesante.- dije.

-Prepárate Bella.- dijo Lauren.

-Ya díganmelo.- dije un poco impaciente y curiosa.

-Escuchamos a Jacob hablar con Jessica.- dijo Lauren.

-Oh.- dijo un poco temerosa de lo que podría escuchar a continuación, pude sentir como Edward me abrazaba más fuerte.

-¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo?- pregunto Edward.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir Lauren. -¿Segura que lo quieres escuchar?-

-Oh vamos, díganme de una buena vez.- contesté.

-Escuchamos como Jacob trató de terminar con Jessica.- dijo Ángela terminando con mi espera.

-¿Trato?- pregunté. No se me escapo ese detalle.

-Bueno si, trato.- dijo Lauren.

-A lo que nos referimos es que Jacob le dijo a Jessica que ya no quería seguir siendo su novio pero ya sabes cómo es Jessica. Se puso como loca y le dijo que él no la podía cortar a ella y termino diciéndole que le daría otra oportunidad, que fingiría que no había escuchado eso y que todo estaba como antes.- dijo Ángela.

-Esa chica sí que está loca.- dijo Edward.

-Lo sé.- dijo Lauren. - Y yo creo que Jacob necesita un empujoncito.-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté.

-Bueno, Ángela y yo lo estuvimos platicando y tenemos un plan-

-¿Un plan? ¿Para qué?- pregunté.

-Para que Jacob y tú puedan estar juntos.- dijo Lauren como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero…- comencé a decir.

-Bella, ¿tu quieres a Jacob?- preguntó Ángela.

-Sí, pero…- de nuevo me interrumpieron.

-Y te quiere a ti.- dijo Lauren. -Así que lo que necesita Jacob es una ayudadita, y nosotras se la vamos a dar.-

-¿Qué están planeando?- preguntó Edward.

-Edward, ¿qué tanto quieres a Bella?- preguntó Lauren.

-Mucho.- contestó Edward sin vacilar.

-¿Y estás dispuesto a ayudarla en lo referente a Jacob?- preguntó Ángela.

-Sí, él es su felicidad y yo quiero que Bella sea feliz.-

Creo que sabía a dónde iba a parar el plan trazado por la mente malvada de mis amigas.

-Bueno, el verlos así abrazados nos ha dado una genial idea.- dijo Lauren.

-¿Quieren ir al grano de una buena vez?- pregunté.

-Bueno. ¿Y si tu ya no estuvieras disponible?- dijo Lauren.

-¿Y si es ahora Jacob el que va a tener que luchar por ti? ¿Qué pasara por su mente al ver que no estás a su disposición y que no estás dispuesta a esperarlo hasta que se decida a terminar con Jessica y ser feliz contigo?- preguntó Ángela.

-¡Chicas, son unas genios!- exclamó Edward. -Tanto que dan miedo.-

-¿No estarás a dispuesto a seguirles el juego, verdad?- pregunté.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que sí. Será muy divertido y además es mi oportunidad de darle su merecido a Jacob antes de que sea tu novio.- dijo Edward entusiasmado.

-Pero…- comencé a decir, pero me volvieron a interrumpir. ¿Es que no tenía opinión en éste lugar? ¡Es mi vida!

-Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Edward.

* * *

**¿Hola? ¿Aún hay alguien ahí? Lamento mucho la tardanza pero tenía un bloqueo mental con este fic, ya está arreglado gracias a la inspiración que me brinda mi amiguito r y mi lindo novio que tal vez este leyendo esto (si es así, que pena).No volverá a pasar, actualizare en cuanto tenga el nuevo cap. Si ya llegaron hasta acá déjenme un review con su opinión por favor. Nos leemos…**


	13. Chapter 13

A la mañana siguiente, me levante e hice mi ritual matutino. Como cada mañana, apenas y desayune, subí a despedirme de mamá y me alegro ver un poco de color en su cara. Al salir me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Edward esperándome recargado en su Volvo.

-Buenos días, mi amor.- dijo con una sonrisa dándole énfasis a las últimas dos palabras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- contesté sorprendida.

-Esa no es una bonita manera de saludar a tu novio.- contestó Edwrad acercándose a mí y quitándome mi mochila.

-Corrección. Mi novio de juego. No tenías por que venir a recogerme.- dije pensando en cómo había sido posible que mis amigas y Edward me hayan convencido de haber seguido con esto.

-Vamos Bella, hay que hacer esto lo más creíble posible.-

-Pero nadie de la escuela, mucho menos Jacob nos va a ver aquí.- contesté testarudamente.

-Pero si cuando lleguemos a la escuela.-

Yo no contesté nada y me quede de pie en frente de Edward con los brazos cruzados.

-No te pongas así, Bella. ¿Quieres recuperar a tu estupidito ese sí o no?-

Me reí ante su comentario.

-Sí, aunque considero que soy patética por fingir que tengo novio para poner celoso a otro chico.-

-Tienes razón es algo patético.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey!-

-Vamos, Bells. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.-

-Y aquí hay algo de ambas, ¿verdad?- conteste resignada a lo patética que era y me subí al auto cuando Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Conversamos todo el camino a la escuela, yo trataba de tranquilizarme. No podía esperar a ver la reacción de Jacob cuando me viera con Edward. ¿En realidad le importaría o simplemente había estado jugando conmigo un rato?

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, Edward estacionó el auto, salió, me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a salir.

-Llego el momento.- me dijo al oído mientras me quitaba la mochila para ayudarme con ella y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. -Ya quiero ver su cara.-

Y yo también moría por ver su cara. No sabía que esperar. Las primeras miradas de los curiosos no se hicieron esperar. Éramos el centro de atención y yo odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-Ya era hora.- dijo Lauren acercándose a nosotros con Ángela corriendo detrás de ella.

-Lo siento, nos entretuvimos dándonos unos besitos en el auto.- dijo Edward y yo enseguida note como me ponía roja.

Lauren rió.

-No lo dudo ni tantito.- dijo Ángela.

Yo estaba impaciente, comencé discretamente a buscar a Jacob con la mirada por todo el patio.

-No está aquí.- dijo Lauren.

Demonios, yo pensé que estaba siendo discreta.

-¿Qué?- dije fingiendo desinterés.

-Que Jacob no está aquí.- dijo Lauren. -Lo vi hace unos minutos entrando al salón de historia, clase a la cual los cuatro vamos tarde. Sigan así y todo será según lo planeado.

-Bueno, entonces vamos.- dije y los cuatro nos dirigimos a nuestra clase.

Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, en esa clase estábamos Ángela, Lauren, Edward, Jacob y yo juntos.

Edward se comportaba como el novio perfecto, todo un caballero; llegamos al salón de clases, me abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar primero, todo esto sin soltarme de la mano. Sentí la mirada de Jacob sobre nosotros desde el momento en el que entramos al salón. Edward me llevo a un asiento que estaba al lado y dos lugares en frente del de Jacob, "para que tuviera una mejor vista" según Edward.

El maestro aún no había llegado así que Edward se puso a jugar con los mechones de mi cabello y susurrarme cosas sin sentido al oído, yo reía estúpidamente y me sonrojaba.

-Está que se muere de celos.- me decía Edward al oído. -Tiene los puños apretados.-

-Entonces está funcionando.- dije susurrándole a Edward y tomando valor lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh, claro que está funcionando.- dijo Edward sonriendo triunfantemente.

El maestro llegó y Edward y yo tuvimos que dejar de lado nuestras demostraciones falsas de afecto, pero eso no impidió que Edward me mirara y me sonriera durante toda la clase para provocar a Jacob.

Al salir de clases Edward y yo íbamos detrás de Ángela y Lauren tomados de la mano cuando dos compañeras de la clase de historia se nos acercaron.

-¿Desde cuándo salen?- preguntó Mónica.

-Apenas ayer.- contestó Edward acercándome a él y rodeándome con sus brazos.

-¡Qué romántico!- exclamó Amy. -Bésense ¿si?-

Yo entre inmediatamente en pánico.

-¿Por qué quieres que se besen, Amy?- pregunto Lauren.

-Porque es hermoso y no tienen que ocultar su amor de nadie.- contestó Amy.

-Sí, ¿por qué no se besan?- dijo Jacob que estaba detrás de nosotros sacando sus cosas de su casillero.

Sentí como mi estómago se hacía un inmenso nudo. Mire a todos lados en busca de ayuda, Mónica y Amy esperaban ansiosas que Edward y yo nos besáramos, Lauren y Ángela trataban de disimular lo más que podían el ataque de risa que estaba a punto de darles y Jacob me miraba fijamente. No había ningún sitio al que pudiera correr. Edward me había colocado en frente de él y se estaba acercando demasiado a mi…

* * *

Hola? Por fin un nuevo capítulo. De verdad me esfuerzo mucho pero no tengo tiempo y cuando lo tengo hay algo que no me gusta jaja pero por fin aquí esta. Espero que les guste. Ya estoy a un capítulo para acabarlo. Espero que sea pronto. Si aún hay alguien leyendo, déjenme un review ¿siii? Si dejas review puede llegar Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, quien quieras sin camisa a darte unos besitos uuuu jeje. Gracias R, este cap. es para ti, ya sabes porque. pasara el tiempo pero...

Ayúdenme, se aceptan ideas para el final!

Nos leemos...

Mrs. Darcy HP


	14. Chapter 14

Edward se detuvo a unos milímetros de mi boca, los siguientes segundos se me pasaron en cámara lenta. Edward me miraba a los ojos como tratando de leer mi mente para saber que quería yo que él hiciera. De reojo vi a Jacob parado detrás de Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si todo el día hubiera estado esperando este momento para comprobar que lo de Edward y lo mío era una farsa. De repente sentí como el valor se apoderaba de mi y fui yo la que posó mis labios sobre los de Edward y le rodee el cuello con mis brazos.

Sentí como Edward se ponía tenso un segundo pero enseguida me tomó por la cintura y empezó a corresponderme el beso. Escuché las exclamaciones de Mónica, Amy, Ángela y Lauren y un "demonios" por parte de Jacob y después sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo. Me separe de Edward pero él dejó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Son muy tiernos.- dijo Amy.

-Felicidades.- dijo Mónica.

-Gracias, soy muy afortunado.- dijo Edward.

Las dos chicas se fueron y en cuanto desaparecieron por el pasillo, Ángela, Lauren y Edward estallaron carcajadas.

-Besas muy bien, Bella.- dijo Edward aún sonriendo.

-Oh, cállate.- contesté.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo no recibo un cumplido?- replicó Edward.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Bueno, somos muy buenos actores.- dijo Edward sin dejar de reírse.

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Lauren. -¿Vieron la cara de Jacob?-

-No, porque tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Alguna podría decirme cual fue su reacción?- dije.

Lauren y Ángela siguieron riéndose.

-Bueno chicas, necesitamos saber la reacción Jacob, todo esto fue para eso ¿no?- dijo Edward al ver como comenzaba a enfadarme.

-Sí, bueno.- dijo Ángela. -Primero hizo una cara así.- la chica abrió exageradamente la boca y los ojos.

-Y luego, así.- dijo Lauren, puso una cara de enojo y apretó los nudillos.

-Dijo demonios y se fue.- terminó Ángela.

-Creo que no le gustó para nada la idea de que seas mi novia.- dijo Edward. -Creo que estamos logrando lo que queríamos.-

-Eso espero.- dije.

Pero al mismo tiempo no sabía que pensar. ¿En verdad esto haría que Jacob reaccionara, admitiera lo que sentía por mí y dejara a Jessica o sólo haría que se alejara y se quedara con Jessica para siempre? Bueno, creo que estoy dramatizando un poco con el para siempre. En fin, en poco tiempo lo sabría.

El celular de Edward sonó y el volvió a sonreír de repente, estúpidamente de hecho, mientras contestaba un mensaje.

-¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado aún?- pregunté.

-Eh bueno, de hecho si hay algo.- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Bueno, en Alaska está mi ya casi novia.-

-¿Por qué no nos lo había dicho?- pregunté y me sentí feliz por él.

-Bueno, me pareció que ustedes ya tenían suficiente drama por aquí.-

-¿Y qué crees que ella opine sobre ustedes?- preguntó Lauren.

-Bueno Lau, sólo le dije que estaba ayudando a una amiga. Y le pareció bien. Sólo que no le dije el como la estaba ayudando. Las chicas no tienen porque saberlo todo. Vamos, es una buena acción. Además, Alaska está muy lejos de aquí. Las veré más tarde, tengo entrenamiento para el partido del próximo fin de semana. Adiós.- terminó de decir Edward y se marchó rumbo al gimnasio.

-OK.- dijo Ángela.

-¡Hombres!.- dijo Lauren.

-Todos son iguales.- afirmé.

Por la noche, como de costumbre, estaba sola en mi habitación con mi pijama puesta y pintándome las uñas. Acababa de colgar con Edward y me había contando todo sobre su ya casi novia Tanya. Esperaba que fuera una buena chica, alguien que se mereciera a alguien tan genial como Edward.

De repente escuché unos golpes en mi ventana. Me pareció muy extraño, tenía meses que no escuchaba golpes en mi ventana. Me acerque y me sorprendí al ver a Jacob trepado en una rama del árbol que llegaba hasta mi ventana. Obviamente no le abrí la ventana, que sufriera unos momentos.

-Vamos Bella, ábreme.- dijo Jacob.

-No.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no quiero.-

-¿Está tu novio aquí?-

-Por supuesto que no, Jacob. ¿Por qué iba a estar?-

-Ábreme, por favor.- dijo poniendo esa cara que me encantaba.

-Está bien.- dije, le abrí y me hice un lado para que pasara.

Jacob entró y de repente me miro de arriba abajo. En ese momento me arrepentí de ese pijama de short que había comprado hace unos meses con las chicas.

-Hola.- dijo Jacob y sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Esperaba un mejor recibimiento.-

-¿Por qué lo tendrías?-

-Bueno, hoy estabas muy feliz en la escuela.-

Lo mire con las cejas levantadas.

-Está bien. Solo quiero hablar contigo, Bells.-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-¿Es en serio? ¿Cullen y tú?-

-Ya lo viste en la mañana ¿no?-

-¿No pensaste en cómo me iba a sentir yo con eso?-

Sentí como la rabia se apoderaba de mí y como mi boca se abría ante la sorpresa por el comentario de Jacob.

-¡¿Y tú no has pensado en cómo me he sentido yo? ¡¿No has pensado en que así como tú te sentiste con lo de Edward y yo, yo me he sentido durante años con respecto a ti y a Jessica? Claramente no. Ya que tu sólo te interesas por una persona. ¡Tú! Eres un egoísta. Perdí a mi mejor amigo y a ti jamás te importó. Después llegas y me besas y me haces más lío de lo que ya estaba. Me dices que me quieres pero no dejas a Jessica. ¡De verdad no te entiendo, Jacob! Eres una mala persona y un egoís…-

No pude terminar mi discurso lleno de enojo contenido hacia Jacob por que el me interrumpió besándome. Estaba tan enojada que lo hice a un lado en cuanto descubrí lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Hazte a un lado Jacob! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Lo siento, es que era la única manera que se me ocurrió para que dejaras de decir esas cosas horribles de mí.-

-Es que son las cosas horribles que has hecho.-

-Lo sé, Bella. Y créeme que no me siento orgulloso de ello. Quiero que me perdones por todo lo que ocasioné. Te he extrañado mucho, en todos los aspectos. Me he arrepentido mucho por todo lo que he hecho. Sólo hay una cosa de la que no me arrepiento.-

-¿De qué?- dije tratando de contener las lágrimas. Había esperado mucho tiempo para escuchar esto.

-De lo que siento por ti, Bells. Nunca dejé de amarte ni un solo día. Y al verte hoy con Cullen, me dieron ganas de matarlo. Nunca sentí nada parecido con Jessica, pensé que estando con ella podría olvidarte a ti pero no fue así. Te amo, Bella. Siempre lo he hecho.-

-Eres un idiota.- dije.

-Lo sé. Pero de verdad espero que me puedas decir algo más.-

Lo único que hice fue correr a sus brazos. Jacob me levanto y comenzó a besarme.

-Debo tomar eso como un "yo también".-

-¡Sí! Yo también te amo, Jacob.- dije abrazándolo de nuevo.

-No tienes una idea de lo feliz que me haces, Bella. Pero ahora tienes algo pendiente que hacer.-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, si vas a ser mi novia, no puedes ser también novia de Cullen.- dijo Jacob pasándome mi celular.

-Dejaré de ser la novia de Edward cuando tú dejes de ser el novio de Jessica.-

-Pues entonces eso debió de haber pasado ya porque yo termine ayer con Jessica.-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Puedes preguntarle.-

-JaJa que gracioso.-

-Bueno yo sólo quiero que las cosas queden claras.-

-Y lo estarán. No te preocupes.- dije abrazándolo.

-Bueno, yo creo que Cullen ya debe de saber que los mejores amigos siempre terminan juntos.- dijo Jacob y me besó.

FIN

* * *

Hola! Listo! He terminado! ¿Qué les ha parecido? No dejen de decirme lo que piensan con un review. Muchas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí. Feliz 2012!

Nos seguiremos leyendo...

Mrs. Darcy HP


End file.
